MegaMan Battle Network Tournament Time
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: In the aftermath of Scyler's attack on SciLab, a tournament is organised to keep everyones mind off the brutal attack. The second N1 Grand Prix
1. Exhibition

Megaman Battle Network - Tournament Time

Chapter 1 – Exhibition

A/n: As many of you reading have noticed I don't put much emphasis on the actual battles often making them quick to move the story on quickly. Knowing that the battles are often the most challenging part to write I thought I'd make a tournament fic.

I'll also be taking suggestions for matches.

Even though this is a sequel to my other Megaman fics Sarah will not be battling but instead will take the place as a referee/announcer due to her over powering in the last fic.

Battle text will be:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to the rebuilt Floating area for the second N1 Grand Prix," boomed Ribitta's voice over the speakers, "After the last one our sponsors have gone to great measures to ensure the safety of the navis and NetOps who enter. But today no one is here because it doesn't start until tomorrow." 

"Yes so today is everyone's last chance to register for the tournament," said Higsby, "So if you haven't registered yet then log on and register."

"Due to the events of the last N1 tournament the sponsors have decided that each match shall be independently refereed," said Sarah.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" said Ribitta.

"Yeah, we're the announcers here," said Higsby.

"Oh, sorry. Weren't you informed? I'm the new announcer and the referee Sarah Hikari," said Sarah, "So you're Higsby? I believe this is the first time we've met in person. I never thanked you for helping me beat my sister."

"Sarah Hikari!" said Higsby, "Lan and Mayl told me all about you. Is it true you created the Empress Style Chip?"

"One of a kind, and it will only ever work for Mayl," said Sarah.

"Well welcome to the team," said Ribitta, "Hang on, you're the one who was arrested for undermining the security at SciLab and escaping and then undermining SciLab's security to prove your innocence right?"

"I didn't realize I was that famous although I did know that my secret was now generally known," said Sarah, "The officials decided it would be better for everyone that way."

"Ok then," said Ribbita.

"Can I get on with my announcement? I was paid to do it," said Sarah.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," said Higsby.

"Ok then, as everyone at home should know the first day of matches is tomorrow. However, our first match is going to be an exhibition following the new rules laid down by our sponsors. It will be between the winners of the last N1 Chaud Blaze and Protoman who will face the runners up Lan Hikari and Megaman. These two will also be exempt from the preliminaries and will begin battling during the second round of matches.

"Good luck to everyone involved," finished Sarah.

"And those sentiments are shared by me and Higsby as well," said Ribitta before the cameras cut.

At home Lan and Sarah sat in Lan's bedroom talking.

"Why didn't you enter Sarah?" said Lan, "There's no rules against Solos competing. We should know."

"Too risky, if the limiter is broken then I'll have to forfeit the match. And you, Mayl and Chaud would go straight for the limiter forcing me to jack out," said Sarah.

"True, I hope it won't be as action packed as the last one hey Megaman."

"Yeah, half the time our opponents cheated to try and beat us," said Megaman, "It came to three on one at one point."

"Let me guess, doubles match with Mayl as your partner," said Sarah.

"How'd you guess?"

"Two words, Devil Chip."

"Too true."

"You pair had best get some sleep for your match tomorrow," said Sarah.

"So had you, you're refereeing remember."

"I know, see you tomorrow Lan. You too Hub. Don't forget to check your folder to make sure you have no illegal chips Lan."

"Huh?"

"By the tournament rules stupid."

"Oh, yeah. Ok."

Sarah went into her own room.

"Why does she always call you Hub, Megaman?"

"For the same reason we call her Sarah on the net probably. Just get to sleep Lan."

The next day. 10 minutes before the match starts.

"For the last time Lan wake up!" screamed Megaman, "I can't get Sarah to do it as she's had to go to the arena early and you're the only person in DenTech city who isn't there and you're the one in the match!

Lan just lay there snoring.

"There's an email from Mayl here. It reads I don't want to go out with someone who is late for important tournament matches," said Megaman.

"Who's late?" said Lan sitting bolt upright, "I'm not going to be late. Hang on a moment." He looked over at Megaman who was rolling around in his PET with laughter.

"Sorry Lan but I had to do something to get you up. The look on your face was priceless. I wish I had a camera attached to the PET."

"That was low Megaman, even for you."

"No time. Get ready or that email may be more than a trick to get you out of bed."

Floating arena. 1 minute to match start.

"Where is he?" said Chaud, "That idiot, he knows that this match is the one that means the tournament is officially started and he's still late."

Sarah looked at her watch.

"The match is due to start and where is Lan Hikari," said Ribitta, "He couldn't have overslept on such an important day could he."

"You have no idea," said Mayl under her breath in the audience.

"Hang on," said Lan skating into the arena, "I'm here."

The look of relieve on Sarah's face wasn't misplaced.

"Ok, let the match begin!" said Ribbita.

The three navis landed in the cyberspace.

"Ok, you know the rules. If an illegal chip is used an AntiChip is automatically downloaded turning the chips effect around. If time runs out then the winner is the one who inflicted the most damage," said Sarah, "Get ready, begin!"

Protoman ran straight at Megaman and swiped with a cyber sword.

"Wow, there goes Protoman not wasting any time at all."

Megaman quickly dodged but found himself backing into a corner.

"Uh Lan, some help here," said Megaman.

"AreaSteal sound good to you?" said Lan downloading the chip.

_"AreaSteal, an old tactic but still can be effective if used correctly."_

Megaman reappeared behind Protoman and moved quickly to avoid being slashed as Protoman turned and sliced.

"New tactic, Megaman," said Lan, "BattleChip In, Unite, FireSoul Power Up!"

"Pathetic," said Chaud.

As the chip took effect Sarah moved back.

**"I'll say this, things are heating up down here. But can Protoman handle the heat?"**


	2. Change of Flow

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 2 – Change of flow

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Like Sarah just said it looks like things are heating up."

"Don't back down Protoman!" said Chaud.

Protoman moved in for the attack and sliced again. Megaman countered with a FireSword.

"Now Protoman," said Chaud downloading a BattleChip.

Protoman disappeared leaving Megaman confused.

"AreaSteal Chaud?" said Lan, "You said that was for wimps. Ok then Megaman, here's an AreaBack."

Megaman waited for the chip to take effect and put Protoman back in front of him.

"It's not working Lan!" said Megaman.

Protoman appeared and sliced at Megaman before disappearing again. Megaman changed out of FireSoul and back to normal.

"Some help Lan?" said Megaman looking out for Protoman.

"This is too easy," thought Chaud, "What's he up to?"

Lan searched through his BattleChips and found the one he was looking for.

"BattleChip In, Unite, SearchSoul PowerUp!" said Lan.

"SearchSoul, will it be enough to find Protoman?"

_"I hope so. If not then Lan's in trouble."_

"Got him!" said Megaman firing a shot and hitting Protoman.

"Nice move," said Chaud, "Pity it won't be enough."

Protoman attacked with his CyberSword and Megaman blocked with a WideSword. The two swords locked against each other and neither of the two wanted to be the one to break it.

"Right where I want you," said Lan to himself downloading a BattleChip.

Protoman noticed Megaman's other arm change and broke the lock a moment too late as he was thrown back and paralyzed by Megaman's ZapRing.

**"A ZapRing, can Lan use this time he's brought to strike a critical blow?"**

Lan readied three BattleChips.

"You wasted a sword chip already," said Chaud, "What program advance could you pull off?"

"Ready Megaman?" said Lan.

"Ready!"

"Cannon BattleChip In," said Lan as Megaman's right arm formed into a cannon.

"Hi – Cannon BattleChip In," Megaman's left arm formed the Hi – Cannon.

"Mega Cannon BattleChip In," the two cannons started to glow as Megaman brought them in front of him aimed at Protoman.

"Program Advance, Giga Cannon!" said Megaman and Lan in unison firing the Giga Cannon.

"Triple Chip!" yelled Chaud, "Cure, AreaSteal, WideSword Download!"

The Cure and AreaSteal chips took effect just before the attack connected leaving it headed straight for Sarah who had been standing behind Protoman. She quickly raised her DarkAura and blocked most of the attack. However it left Protoman standing behind a defenceless Megaman with a WideSword ready.

"And it looks like Chaud and Protoman managed to dodge the Program Advance using an AreaSteal."

_"Difficult to pull off with the correct timing but he did win the last N1."_

**"And if Lan and Megaman hit me like that again I'll end up helping Protoman." **

A ripple of laughter ran through the arena. But was quickly dissipated when Protoman attacked Megaman from behind.

"You said AreaSteal was for wimps," said Lan.

"Still a useful chip when it's used properly," replied Chaud.

"LongSword Download!" said Lan downloading the chip allowing Megaman to block Protoman's attack.

Sarah looked at the clock. Just under a minute before the match was over and Megaman and Protoman were locked in a sword fight. Megaman was using the LongSword's reach to his advantage but Protoman was an expert with Sword Chips.

"Beep," rang the buzzer signalling the end of the match.

"And the match is over!" said Ribitta, "Let's total up the scores."

Protoman and Megaman stood either side of Sarah as the computer calculated the score.

"Ok then," said Sarah, "The score for the team of Lan Hikari and Megaman is 247. Well done. Chaud Blaze and Protoman score 247 as well. The match is a draw!"

"What?" said all four in unison.

"I had that match won!" said Chaud.

"No way! This is worse than losing!" said Lan.

"In a normal match we would arrange a rematch but as it is an Exhibition match then we will forego that formality," said Ribitta.

"You got lucky this time Lan," said Chaud turning to leave, "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"We'll beat you yet Chaud," said Lan, "One day, we'll beat you."

* * *

A/N: Time to get your suggestions in. Email them too me the ones I like will be made into matchups. 


	3. First Round

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 3 – First Round

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

Lan moved quickly into the stands surrounding the arena to find his friends. Sarah had joined them after the match and they were all sitting together.

"Aren't you supposed to be refereeing Sarah?" said Lan sitting down and grabbing a soda.

"We've all got a ten minute break before the first round begins Lan," said Sarah, "I thought I come to give you lot some morale support."

Higsby walked up to the group that was gathered.

"Well done in your match Lan," he said, "The odds of you winning have this year have gone up."

"What do you mean?" said Lan.

"NumberMan predicts that at least you or Chaud will reach the final round. There's a 50% chance that both of you will make it again."

"Wow," said Mayl, "Another showdown between Lan and Chaud."

"Hopefully this time they won't literally bring the arena down around them," said Yai.

"And if they do they won't be stupid enough to fight till the end of the match again," said Dex, "Talk about stupid."

"You've some need to talk Mr. Attack without thinking," said Sarah.

"You'd been gone for a year, how was I supposed to know your NetBattling skills were as sharp as ever."

"Now, now you lot," said Ms. Mari, "If I remember rightly then Dex is in the first match."

"Oh yeah," said Dex jumping up, "We'd best go down to the arena."

Dex ran down into the arena 5 minutes before the match was due to start.

"Who's his opponent?" asked Lan.

"A navi called BlastMan," said Sarah.

"Hmm," said Lan, "Dex's folder isn't built to handle powerful elemental navis."

"That's true," said Mayl.

"I know that Dex will be happy whoever wins," said Sarah.

"How do you know that?" said Mayl.

"I know who the operator is."

Sarah went down into the arena and stood by her Jack In port.

"Welcome to the first match of the competition. Dex from ACDC town anxious for his first match arrived 5 minutes early."

_"Yes, well Dex isn't exactly known for being the brains of the outfit."_

"Hey," shouted Dex, "Take that back."

"Let's take a look at Dex's navi while we wait for his opponent to arrive."

**"Not built for his brains, Gutsman relies on his brute strength to get the job done. Although slow, when he lands the punches you know they've landed."**

_"True, but Dex has proved to be an efficient Operator when he wants too."_

"And what do we know about his opponent."

**"The netop comes from Netopia, Blastman is designed to deal high fire damage quickly."**

_"Unfortunately we have very little data on his Operator apart from what Sarah just said."_

"And here comes his opponent now."

The lights in the arena dimmed. Dex could tell nothing about his opponent except that he was small. Probably a young kid.

"This little brat stands no chance," thought Dex.

His opponent came up to the arena and stood in front of a Jack In port across from Dex. The lights in the arena came back on.

"You!" said Dex seeing his opponent.

Up in their seats all of Dex's friends couldn't resist a smile at the matchup.

* * *

A/N: I wonder who can guess the identity of Dex's opponent by the next update.


	4. Keepin' it in the Family

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 4 – Keepin' it in the Family

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Hey big brother," said Chisao.

"Chisao!" said Dex, "You're my opponent in the first round!"

"Yup."

**"Ok then, I want a good clean match out of the pair of you. Dex, don't you go easy on Chisao now." Sarah could barely keep herself from laughing.**

The three navis Jacked In. BlastMan was a big round bomb like the Bill Bombs from Mario.

"Right GutsMan," said Dex, "It's time to see if my little bro is ready to play with the big boys yet!"

"BlastMan," yelled Chisao, "BombBlaster!"

BlastMan started firing MiniBoomers all over the arena. GutsMan ran through the smoke and readied a GutsPunch at Blastman.

"It appears that Gutsman was barely phased by that attack!"__

_"Hmm."___

Gutsman's GutsPunch landed straight in BlastMan's body. The body suddenly exploded and BlastMan came running out the smoke with a GoldPunch ready to hit GutsMan.

_"BlastMan's BodySwitch ability used in probably the best way I've ever seen!"_

**"An unusual tactic, BlastMan is able to create an explosive double which explodes when it's hit with a melee attack like GutsPunch. Chisao appears to be on top in this matchup so far."**

"Oh no," said Lan, "Most of Dex's folder is melee chips!"

"That means he's in big trouble right?" said Mayl.

"Yes," said Ms. Mari, "Unless Dex thinks of a way to hit BlastMan without accidentally hitting those doubles then there's no way GutsMan will make it."

Chisao had just repeated the same tactic twice with it working both times.

"Come on Dex," shouted Masa, "You can think of a way to beat him!"

Dex looked at what non-melee chips he had. GutsMan's speciality lay in melee attacks so his folder relied on them a lot. The only chips he had were…

"GutsMan, attack BlastMan now!" shouted Dex downloading another GutsPunch.

GutsMan ran in for the attack, just as he reached the BlastMan copy Dex downloaded another BattleChip. It took effect and GutsMan disappeared and reappeared behind the real BlastMan delivering a large helping of GutsPunch surprise.

"Did anyone order a GutsPunch surprise down there?"

**"I hope not, it's hard enough without having to handle food as well."**

"Nice one big bro," said Chisao.

"Thanks, I learnt that one from Lan," said Dex.

"But I know you only have one AreaSteal," said Chisao.

"He's right," thought Dex, "I need something that will make GutsMan invincible for just a few seconds at least."

He looked at his Chips. "Sarah mentioned something about Program Advances the other day. Zeta Programs or something like that, using three of certain chips would temporarily make GutsMan invincible," he thought, "Wait a moment!"

"GutsMan attack!" yelled Dex.

"I thought you learned quickly big Brother," said Chaiso.

"GutsMan going for the attack again, what is Dex thinking?"

Dex downloaded three GutsPunches at once.

"Let's try it GutsMan, activate Zeta Program!" shouted Dex.

"What's a Zeta Program?"

**"A weaker version of the program advance, it uses three chips for a single attack but grants temporary invincibility."**

GutsMan went straight through the BlastMan copy whilst it exploded before connecting with the GutsPunch.

"Ouch," yelled BlastMan.

"Nice one big brother," said Chisao, "But we have more than that planned for you."


	5. Big Bang Blast

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 5 – Big Bang Blast

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

Chisao gave Dex a big grin.

"Now BlastMan," yelled Chisao, "Big Bang Blast!"

BlastMan bashed his hands together to create a spark, he lifted the spark to the fuse above his head and lit it.

**"I'm off," said Sarah as she Jacked Out. **She picked up the microphone by the Jack In port.

**"BlastMan's Big Bang Blast is a devastating attack leaving BlastMan with barely enough energy to fight. However it has an enormous range and all BlastMan's excess energy and health are put into the attack making it one of the most devastating attacks ever."**

"If Dex can block the attack then he may just win it," said Lan.

"In case you haven't noticed Lan," said Mayl, "Sarah who can use the DarkAura has Jacked Out."

"Stranger things have happened," said Lan, "I mean, he made it to the second round in the last N1."

"Good point," said Yai, "But this is Dex we're talking about."

"Hey Dex," said GutsMan, "GutsMan's got the plan."

"You have a plan?" said Dex, "Well I don't so just go for it."

GutsMan ran up to BlastMan and started to use his great fists to try and climb up to BlastMan's fuse.

"I get it!" said Dex, "Here GutsMan, this may help." Dex downloaded an AirShoes chip.

GutsMan's feet went from under him but when he got his balance back he used the boost to try and jump up to the fuse on BlastMan's head.

**"Of course the one defect with the attack is that BlastMan cannot move while the attack is charging up."**

"And it looks like Dex is going to stop the fuse from reaching BlastMan."

_"If he does it should disable BlastMan!"_

On his third attempt GutsMan landed on BlastMan's head and started to tug at BlastMan's fuse.

"Can GutsMan pull out the fuse before the flame reaches BlastMan."

The flame slowly crept through GutsMan huge hands towards the hole in BlastMan's head where the fuse connected. Even though the arenas air conditioning was on full Dex found himself sweating.

"Pull GutsMan, Pull!" yelled Lan.

A steady chant of GutsMan rose from the crowd.

"Listen GutsMan," said Dex, "They're all cheering for you!"

"GutsMan got Guts," said GutsMan as the flame just reached the hole. The flame crept through the hole but GutsMan's pigheadedness made him keep pulling when.

"Pop," went the fuse as it came out with the flame just going down the last few centimetres. GutsMan lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Way to go Big Brother!" said Chisao.

"You're not upset you lost?" said Dex.

"No way," said Chisao, "I got to see my Big Brother win a match for the first time."

"Come here you little brat," said Dex chasing Chisao around the arena. When he caught him he picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"Let go Big Brother," said Chisao, "You're crushing me."

"And with that display of brotherly love and sportsmanship the winner goes to Dex for disabling BlastMan by pulling out his fuse forcing BlastMan to wait forever for his attack to charge up."

"GutsMan won," said GutsMan.

"Of course you did," said BlastMan.

"I thought you were disabled," said Dex.

"When the match is declared over the computer automatically repairs the navis," said Chaud from the entranceway where he stood all the way through the last N1, "I thought you would at least have known that." Chaud got up and walked away.

"Come back here you big jerk!" yelled Dex.

"Let him go," said Chisao, "You have to celebrate Big Brother."

"You're right," said Dex watching Chaud walk off, "We still have to celebrate my victory."

Dex and Sarah walked up to the group in the seats where all their friends sat. He'd barely arrived down before everyone started jumping on him and congratulating him and Chisao on the match. He told them about Chaud's comments after the match as well.

"Ignore him," said Lan, "You've got bigger things to worry about, mainly how you're gonna beat me and Mayl in the second round."

"He's still got to get there first," said Mayl, "Both of us have yet Lan."

"You worry too much Mayl," said Yai, "Relax, you'll both make it. You still have your secret weapon remember."

"True," said Mayl, "Too true."


	6. Surprise Match

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 6 – Surprise Match

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

Sarah moved up into the stands to Mayl.

"You'd best get ready for the next match Mayl," she said.

"Right," said Mayl.

"Hey," said Dex, "What's going on? Mayl's match isn't until tomorrow."

"Empress wanted to enter as well," said Roll, "So we let her."

"What happens in the event of Roll vs. Empress then?" asked Lan.

"Empress forfeits the match," said Mayl.

"Not anymore," said Sarah, "We're working on a separate body for Empress until the tournaments over at SciLab."

"We?" said Lan.

"Me and Dad," said Sarah, "When you want to work with a navi would you prefer someone who knows the navi inside and out or not?"

"Sorry," said Lan, "Isn't it ready yet?"

"Not at the moment," said Sarah, "And Empress and Roll are going to have to share a PET anyway."

"You don't trust her?" said Roll.

"Do you?" replied Sarah.

"Good point. Let's get moving Mayl, Empress is getting a little impatient," said Roll.

Down in the arena Empress' opponent waited.

"Who is my opponent?" screamed Maddy, "I agree to fight fair and my opponent doesn't turn up!"

"Maddy's opponent doesn't appear to have entered the arena yet. As a solo navi she should be able to enter without any problems so where is she?"

"What?" screamed Maddy, "My opponent is a Solo!"

Sarah and Mayl entered the arena.

"Sarah has entered to referee the match but what is Mayl doing there too?" said Ribitta.

**"Ok then, I have to explain some details about Maddy's opponent before the match. How many remember Empress from the last tournament? The one who Roll was accidentally changed into in an attempt for Maddy and Mr. Match to cheat."**

Nods from the audience showed that they remembered.

**"Ok then, Now Empress is Maddy's opponent for this match. As Empress is a dangerous navi and a part of Roll it is essential that Mayl is here to monitor Empress' condition. Empress has agreed to behave but we aren't taking chances. Mayl will not be able to download BattleChips however."**

The look on Maddy's face was one of shock.

"Ok then," said Sarah, "Jack In!"

"Jack In," said Mayl, "Roll, Power Up!"

"Jack In," said Maddy, "WackoMan, Power Up!"

Roll and WackoMan reached CyberSpace and stared at each other.

"Where's Empress?" said Maddy looking away from the arena, "All as I see a pink brat." Mayl laughed, she knew Maddy was just having a joke about the last N1 where she called Roll the Pink Brat constantly.

"Did you just call me a pink brat?" said Empress.

"I want Roll back in one piece Empress," warned Mayl.

"Uh – Oh," said WackoMan, "Why did you say that Maddy?"

"We're in trouble aren't we Mayl?" said Maddy.

Mayl nodded, "You shouldn't have called her a pink brat," she said.

Sarah laughed as she announced that the match had started.

Empress ran around the arena placing viruses to block WackoMan's attacks. WackoMan got quickly frustrated at this tactic.

"Come on and fight me!" shouted WackoMan stopping his attack for a mere moment.

"Gladly," said Empress taking WackoMan by complete surprise by lashing out with her whip. The unprepared WackoMan took major damage by the fact that the viruses she had placed also decided to attack as well. The end result forced WackoMan to log out.

"And the winner with a single attack and the quickest match yet of 10.5 seconds is Empress."

Empress quickly turned back into Roll who logged out. Mayl went over to talk to Maddy.

"How does Roll live with her inside her?" said Maddy, "She is the craziest navi I've seen and I operate WackoMan."

"The key is ignoring her," said Roll, "She mainly keeps quiet though under the threat that if she misbehaves I'll delete her."

Maddy shook her head and walked off. There were distinct cries of, "What do you mean she's crazier than me!" coming from her PET as she walked into the stands to join the other former WWW agents. Mayl looked at her PET to see Empress standing there.

"Well done Empress," said Mayl, "Now can I have Roll back so I can practice for tomorrow."

"Thanks Mayl," said Empress, "And Good Luck tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're Empress?" said Mayl laughing and heading into the stands.


	7. Freeze

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 7 – Freeze

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Hey guys!" yelled Tory running up to the group, "Sorry I'm late."

"Tory!" said Sarah running up, "The match starts in like, 30 seconds."

"Oh No!" said Tory checking his watch, "The first three matches were over that quickly! Gotta run!"

Tory and Sarah ran down to the arena floor arriving just in time for the match.

"Hey there kiddo," said Count Zapp, "Having fun, cause I'm gonna rock your world."

"Not if I can help it," said Tory.

**"Ok then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, IceMan, Power Up!"

"Jack In, ElecMan, Power Up!"

_"IceMan against ElecMan, this match may already be won."_

"Never count out an opponent just because of Elemental Differences."

"She's got that right," said Tory.

"Has she?" said Count Zapp, "Let's prove her wrong then."

**"Go!"**

ElecMan quickly started by using Spark Strike, IceMan quickly dodged by using his icy breath to freeze the field.

"IceMan," shouted Tory, "Ice Towers!"

IceMan sent the Ice Towers towards ElecMan who broke them using his Spark Strike again.

"ElecMan's on top so far. Can IceMan pull back?"

"Tory," said IceMan, "How's about a plan or two here."

"Working on it," said Tory.

"Hah," said Count Zapp, "Any Ice based attack is neutralised by ElecMan. He's constantly flowing with power."

"Constantly?" said Tory.

"Constantly," said Count Zapp, "Where do you think he gets his power?"

"I've got a plan IceMan," said Tory.

"Lets have it then," said IceMan.

"Trust me on this one," said Tory, "Double Chip, Aqua Tower, Double Download!"

"Aqua Tower?" said Count Zapp.

_"An Aqua Tower Chip?__ Is that such a good idea against an Elec type navi?"_

"Hey Zapps," said Tory, "What happens when an electrical generator gets wet?"

"Oh no," said Count Zapp, "Stop those attacks ElecMan!"

ElecMan sent his Spark Strike at the towers where it was neutralised.

"Water is such a good conductor that over such a large area it's simply neutralised," said Tory, "I thought you knew that."

**"Those Aqua Towers are unstoppable."**

The Aqua Towers collided with ElecMan turning him into one navi sized lightning rod for all his power.

"Jack Out ElecMan," said Count Zapp pulling the plug.

**"And the winner is IceMan!"**

Tory Jacked IceMan out of the system and received a well done from Sarah. He walked towards the entranceway.

"Nice technique," said Chaud, "Pity it only works against Elec type navis."

"Don't let that jerk bother you," said Sarah, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Chaud."

"And I actually thought you liked me," said Chaud, "Guess I was mistaken."

"No," said Sarah, "I like Chaud Blaze, friend, person I can trust, person who will sacrifice his glory so others can live, not this jerk. When you're like this I'll kiss Dex before I kiss you."

"Touchy little madam thinks I actually like her," said Chaud, "Get the message, I don't like you, I never have and probably never will, so leave me alone."

Chaud walked off down the corridor.

"Stupid jerk," muttered Sarah, "I wish I'd never done that, he'll get what he deserves, I'll see to that."

"You know I think he does like you," said Tory, "And I know you like him from how you're acting."

The medics found Tory shortly before the next match unconscious with a massive bruise on his left cheek.


	8. End of Day One

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 8 – End of Day One

The final match of the first day was nothing special as Sarah had predicted with her friends. The only actual highlight was where the medics carried Tory's body out on a stretcher before the match. Lan did look at Sarah but she managed an innocent face about the incident. That didn't mean Lan didn't suspect her still, it just meant that Lan knew when to keep his nose out of Sarah's business.

Sarah did visit Tory in hospital that night, only to say that if Tory mentioned the conversation they'd had then the medics wouldn't bother to take him away from the scene.

After her visit to hospital Sarah went home to bed.

In the office of this years N1 sponsor.

"How is it proceeding?" said a figure.

"The one we required to advance to the second matches is through," said the other, "Chaud and Lan have no idea the score for their match was rigged and our announcers are none the wiser."

"Excellent," said the first, "Remember, we must have the five in the ring at the same time."

"Yes," said the second, "Due to the nature of the other three victors we have managed to calculate that the chances of the match happening are near to 100%."

"Not good enough," said the first, "The match will go ahead if we have to eliminate the other navis to do it!"

"Yes master," said the second before leaving.

"We will have our revenge Mr. Hikari," said the figure, "Just wait and see. You too Miss Hikari, you will suffer the worst."


	9. Day Two

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 9 – Day Two

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

Webbuilder: Yes it was Sarah who managed to knock Tory out with a single slap. Do I need to explain why?

* * *

_"And welcome to Day 2 of the N1 Grand Prix. As my usual co – host is in the ring during the next match we have a temporary replacement of Mayl from DenTech Academy."_

"…"

"Come on Mayl, say something," whispered Higsby, "Or I'll give an announcement about your crush on Lan."

"You wouldn't dare," whispered Mayl.

"Wouldn't I?" whispered Higsby, _"Ahem."_

"Yes, I will be taking Ribitta's place during her matches in the tournament except in the event of ToadMan vs. Empress or Roll. Let's go to Sarah for the details of the navis in the first match."

"Nice save," whispered Higsby receiving a glare off Mayl.

**"I should have no need to introduce anything major about the navis in today's match. Our first team is Ribitta and ToadMan, and their opponents are former WWW members Mr. Match and FireMan."**

_"FireMan is at a real disadvantage today against ToadMan."_

"But as Tory showed us yesterday, never just take into account elemental differences when sizing up your opponent. A good strategy can overcome elemental loses."

_"And Mr. Match has proven time and time again he's as unorthodox as they come."_

"Come on then lassie," said Mr. Match, "Lets see if you can actually NetBattle."

"Bring it on," said Ribitta.

**"Ok then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, FireMan, Power Up!"

"Jack In, ToadMan, Power Up!"

The three landed in CyberSpace, Sarah looked at the two navis.

**"Begin!"**

"Get her before she attacks!" yelled Mr. Match.

"Too late," said Ribitta, "Aqua Field BattleChip In, Download!"

The field changed to a large lake, although FireMan remained on top, ToadMan dived into the lake.

"Aqua Field?"

_"Oh no, that's a very rare fieldchip. When used Aqua type navis can hide under the water and become invincible. If you notice both Sarah and FireMan have remained on top of the lake. Another side effect is that it acts like poison to fire type navis, constantly draining their power."_

"FireMan," yelled Mr. Match.

"It's putting out my flame," yelled FireMan, "Do something!"

"Is there anything that can stop it?"

_"Elec type chips can but I don't know if Mr. Match has any."_

"That's it FireMan," said Mr. Match, "We have to give up this one."

He logged FireMan out of the system giving Ribitta and ToadMan the victory.

"And a great victory for Ribitta and ToadMan."

_"I agree with that, a slow tactic but it worked."_

Ribitta moved her way up to the announcer's booth upstairs. She stepped in and stood behind Mayl.

"You can go and get ready for your match now Mayl," said Ribitta.

"Oh," said Mayl jumping up, "I'm sorry Ribitta, I thought you weren't going to come straight up."

"No problems," said Ribitta, "But your match is next Mayl."

"Yeah, I'll go and get ready."

Mayl ran down and checked her chips were recharged on the way. Miyu stepped out from a corridor as Mayl ran past. Sarah came back up to get a drink.

"She can't lose Miyu," said Sarah, "If she does then our sources indicate that they won't go ahead with the plan."

"I know," said Miyu, "But I cannot step aside and let her win."

Miyu walked down towards the arena.

"Maybe she'll be stronger than you think," said Sarah to herself following Miyu, "Consider this a test of her abilities Miyu."


	10. Skull Shock

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 10 – Skull Shock

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

W.B: For a quick hint anyway re read rebirth and think about what they were talking about.

* * *

Miyu, Sarah and Mayl stepped up to the console.

"I'm back in my seat again after my great victory in the arena against FireMan and Mr. Match, and now it is our second match of the day. Mayl vs. Miyu."

_"Yes and seeing how Mayl made it further in the last N1 than Miyu, this should be a very interesting match."_

**"As everyone should know, Mayl's NetNavi is Roll and Miyu's NetNavi is SkullMan. If everyone is ready then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, Roll, Power Up!"

"Jack In, SkullMan, Power Up!"

The three navis landed.

"3 minutes," said Miyu, "You will lose."

Sarah looked at Miyu.

"3 and a half," mouthed Miyu silently, "Mayl will win." Due to the distance the audience didn't see her mouth it. Mayl concentrating on a strategy to defeat Miyu didn't notice either.

**"GO!"**

Roll instantly launched herself at SkullMan who nimbly dodged the attack leaving Roll flying at the arena wall. Thinking quickly she managed to flip and use the wall to boost her back at SkullMan. This time SkullMan sent his Bone Boomerangs in her direction. She managed to dodge them but was unprepared for when they came back at her.

"Roll!" shouted Mayl.

"And SkullMan landing the first blow of the match."

_"Roll's tactics are not working at the moment."_

"We can't use that until the three minute mark," thought Mayl, "But we have to reach that point first."

Roll started a defensive tactic, attempting to dodge SkullMan's moves. But his ability to predict moves left Roll a sitting duck whatever she did.

**"Roll can run but she can't hide."**

"You're not helping!" screamed Roll running from another attack.

**"I'm not paid to help Roll."**

Mayl kept her eyes on the clock as it crept slowly up to the three minute mark Miyu had predicted.

2:45, 2:50, 2:55.

"Mayl!" screamed Roll.

Mayl looked to see Roll pinned down. Rather than waiting for 5 more seconds she activated the change.

"Activate Empress Style!" said Mayl.

"I didn't predict this," said Miyu.

"And the change has been ruled legal as there are no rules to cover this sort of thing."

_"The Empress Style chip is obsolete?"_

**"I hope SkullMan can predict the unpredictable."**

Roll ran in for the attack and SkullMan prepared his Bone Boomerangs as she ran up. He sent the boomerangs at her only to be shocked when they hit Roll who disappeared. Mayl held up the body double chip she'd used to show Miyu. Suddenly all the Rolls attacked and SkullMan blocked.

The wrong one, the attack connected and knocked SkullMan back.

"SkullMan, log out," said Miyu pulling the plug.

"Nice match," said Mayl walking up and holding out her hand.

"You did well," said Miyu shaking her hand, "Good luck in the rest of the tournament. You'll need it."

"What did that mean?" said Mayl heading up to the stands.


	11. Running Rings

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 11 – Running Rings

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

King Blaze: They are not winning by default. Rather than write 24 matches about cannon fodder I focused on the important ones to the story. And yes, some high powered navis like Empress will win straight off the bat and you didn't really want a full account of how Roll dodged SkullMan did you?

W.B: The bit you're looking for is in the last few chapters of rebirth.

* * *

After two more matches the second day of matches was over and 8 people were through to the second week and 8 people had been eliminated. As Sarah had said, "It's a hard game NetBattling, but there are only three rules you always follow. Do your best, have fun, make friends, if you follow these three then you will always win." Lan had made a comment too. "My sister is the stupidest navi ever." 

Choosing to ignore the comment Sarah had done well for the third day (12 through, 12 gone). No one really stood out but no one did too badly either. It was the fourth day that the group found out who the other Netopian entry was.

"Mary!" said Sarah, "Good luck in your match today. Talk about cutting it close."

"Sarah!" said Mary seeing her old friend, "What do you mean match?"

"Ring!" said Sarah, "How many times do I have to tell you about entering in tournaments without asking Mary?"

"Sorry," said Mary's navi Ring, "But if I ask Mary then I'll never get any fun."

Sarah shook her head. "Why don't you just go for it Mary?" she said, "You may have fun for once."

"Ok then," said Mary, "I'll give it my best shot."

Sarah had agreed to meet Mary off the plane so no one else knew she was coming. Sarah told Mary this on the way back to the arena.

"Nice surprise for them," said Mary.

"That's what I thought," replied Sarah.

She also explained the first three days highlights but wouldn't say who Mary's opponent was.

"Spoilsport," said Ring.

"Actually," said Sarah, "Very few people know who their opponent is until the match."

The pair arrived at the station by the arena and walked in.

"Mary!" exclaimed the group.

"You're the other Netopian entry?" said Lan.

"Of course," said Mary, "Who was the other one?"

"Me," said Chisao.

"Ha ha," said Mary, "Did you win?"

"No," said Dex, "I annihilated him."

"So it was pretty close then Sarah?" said Mary.

"You're learning," said Sarah.

"Hey Lan," said Mary, "That was a good match between you and Chaud."

"Hey," said MegaMan, "I did all the hard work."

Everyone just started to laugh.

"Come on Mary," said Sarah, "The match is about to start. Both of us have to get down there now."

"And welcome to the fourth day of the N1 Grand Prix."

_"After an uneventful third day we have our second Netopian entry. So sit back and enjoy the matches we have lined up for today."_

**"Our first NetBattler is former WWW member Yahoot and his navi MagicMan. Specialising in virus summoning he isn't totally defenceless as his Magic Fire burns everything in its path."**

_"Although he's former WWW he does enjoy a fair fight."_

**"His opponent is Mary from Netopia and her navi Ring. Although Mary has a weak body due to disease she has a strong heart and her navi Ring, either opposing or complimenting Mary, is a loud, outspoken little brat. Although she is a brat, her RingRang is a shocking attack."**

_"Although a little reserved at first Mary can be an efficient operator when she gets into her stride."_

**"Ok then, you pair ready?"**

Yahoot and Mary nodded.

**"Ok then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, Ring Power Up!"

"Jack In, MagicMan, Power Up!"

The three landed in cyberspace.

**"Go for it!"**

Ring sent a RingRang straight at MagicMan the moment the match started. This went straight into a mettaur virus using it's block, luckily on the return it was destroyed.

"No matter what you do, my viruses will stop you," said MagicMan.

"Really," said Mary, "Here Ring, Double Download!"

Mary downloaded an AreaSteal and a CyberSword, MagicMan summoned a ghost virus to stop the attack but taking advantage of Ring's unusual body she simply manoeuvred the virus through one of her larger rings and struck MagicMan.

"Wow! Ring has just struck the first blow of the match!"

_"Interesting technique, using Ring's own body shape to avoid the virus."___

Up in the arena control room a figure stepped in.

"Sir," said the technicians.

"Take a break," said the figure, "I'll keep an eye on things for now."

The technicians left as the figure sat down and fingered a BattleChip.

"An undercover NetOp refereeing for me," said the figure, "I can't have that now can I?"

In the arena Ring was starting to struggle. MagicMan was starting to summon bigger viruses meaning that Ring couldn't simply manoeuvre through them.

"Hey Ring," said Mary, "How about that chip?"

"The one she gave us?" said Ring.

"Bingo," replied Mary.

"Yes," said Ring, "Let's see him stop this,"

Mary pulled a chip out of her folder.

"BattleChip In, Download, Holy Dream Power Up!" said Mary inserting the chip.

Ring smiled and held her hands above her head as they started to glow.

"Stop her MagicMan!" said Yahoot.

"The GigaChip Holy Dream." Ribitta was in a state of shock.

_"If she lands this it's all over."_

Ring brought her hands together as they formed the giant cannon.

"Holy Dream!" yelled Ring and Mary.

"Magic Fire!" yelled MagicMan launching the flames at Ring. Ring fired the giant cannon shooting out the beam of yellow light, it blasted straight through the Magic Fire and the three mettaurs that MagicMan had summoned to protect himself and hit MagicMan.

"You're hit," said Yahoot, "Log Out!"

**"And the winners are Mary and Ring!"**

The group of friends in the stand jumped up and started to hug each other at Mary's victory. In the control room however, the figure inserted the BattleChip into the slot labelled Contestant 1.

Ring was hugging Sarah for all she was worth and Sarah was attempting to push her off. Ring suddenly fell back as the chip the figure inserted took effect.

"Ring," said Sarah, "What's wrong?"

A bolt of Black Lightning appeared from nowhere and struck Ring as she stood there screaming at the pain.

"Oh no," said Mayl, Mary and Sarah at the same time.


	12. Irony Strikes

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 12 – Irony Strikes

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

WB: In case you never noticed her Devil Style was mentioned and shown by Sarah in Sibiling Rivalry. And you shortened my name to BDY anyway so why can't I shorten yours?

* * *

"Ring!" yelled Mary, "Not again." 

Mayl jumped up and started to work her way through the crowd to try and reach the arena. Lan jumped up and followed.

Sarah stood with her DarkSword ready and DarkAura raised, she wasn't going to be caught off guard.

Ring knew what was coming and she didn't want it, the Devil Chip could destroy her for all she cared, so long as she didn't have to go through this again.

Mayl and Lan ran past Chaud who realising that there was trouble followed.

Mayl reached the arena computer and pulled out her PET.

"Mayl no!" yelled Sarah a moment too late as Mayl plugged in her PET.

In the control room the figure inserted another chip into a slot marked contestant 2. As Roll landed in CyberSpace a bolt of Black Lightning hit her too.

"I warned you," said Sarah.

"I'm here Sarah," said Empress.

"Of course this is one of those times I'm glad you didn't listen," replied Sarah as MegaMan also landed.

Chaud ran up but didn't Jack In.

"What can I do?" said Chaud.

"Take two Tornado Chips off Mayl and take them to the arena control room," said Sarah, "Insert them into the contestant 1 and contestant 2 slots. We'll keep Ring busy."

The three looked over as the Black Lightning faded to see a sight the three of them had only seen once before. Ring's Devil Style.

The last time that they had seen it was when Sarah had her old navi go into Ring Style at a fairground once, however this time, she was working against them.

She had grown claws on her fingers and she had gained fangs similar to Empress' and Sarah's.

"DarkRing!" said Ring throwing an attack at the unlikely group. MegaMan and Empress dodged to one side and Sarah ran in with her DarkSword.

"DarkRing Blade," said Ring forming a sword from her rings and blocking Sarah's DarkSword. The two parried blows before Ring sent Sarah flying off.

"Watch that sword," said Sarah getting up, "It's nearly as powerful as my DarkSword." Her DarkAura was having trouble holding up under the damage it had taken.

"My turn," said MegaMan, "Lan, lets use the one thing we've never used yet."

"I was hoping to save it for Chaud," said Lan, "But we need it now." Lan pulled out the Holy Dream chip from his folder.

"BattleChip In, Unite, SarahSoul Power Up!" said Lan.

Sarah nodded as she fused with MegaMan.

"Wow, it looks like MegaMan and Sarah have fused using the Soul Union."

_"This could be fun."_

"Are you two still announcing?" shouted Mayl.

_"It's what we get paid for, have the audience stopped watching?"_

"I give up," said Mayl turning back to the arena.

MegaMan's armour had changed to Black and Purple, his hands had grown claws on the end and his hair had gone from brown to black.

"Let's get her!" said MegaMan charging at Ring and activating a DarkSword.

"MegaMan!" said Lan.

"It's ok," said MegaMan as he attacked, "Apparently I can use DarkChips without negative effects due to SarahSoul."

"What else can it do?" said Lan.

"Lets find out," said MegaMan charging a Ring.

"Don't hurt her!" screamed Mary.

"Don't worry," said MegaMan and Lan, "We'll try not to do too much damage."

"Just don't delete her!" said Mary.

"We'll try our best!" said MegaMan opening his free hand and grabbing Ring.

He slowly began to change until he was actually similar to Ring's Devil Style.

"We can absorb data off other navis too," said Lan, "Let's see what you can do now."

"Right," said MegaMan, "DarkRing!"

He sent the attack at Ring who nimbly dodged it.

"Try the DarkRing Blade," said Lan as MegaMan formed the sword and went for Ring.

Chaud snuck his way towards the control room through the staff only areas. He found it was heavily guarded, this surprised him as he had been here the other day and security hadn't been this tight. Something was going on around here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Email from the officials Chaud," said ProtoMan.

"What does it say?" said Chaud.

"Just download the chips and leave," said ProtoMan, "We can get them next week when they complete the plan. This is an order."

"Damn them," said Chaud, "Let's get these chips downloaded soon. If we hang around too long someone's bound to spot us."

MegaMan was using the DarkRing Blade to hold back Ring whilst Empress used what little healing abilities she had to help him.

"I have some bad news Lan," said MegaMan.

"What's the is it?" said Lan as the union ended.

"That," said MegaMan dodging out of Ring's way. Sarah was still in Ring Style and blocked with her DarkRing Blade.

"How do you like this then?" said Sarah, "All this fear of DarkNavis is brought from navis like you, but do you ever get punished? No it's always me who takes the blame, me who gets the prejudice, me who gets feared and blamed for every crime on the net, and it's all because of navis like you, the ones who can't stay in control because of some stupid chip that your op uses and you lose control. People begin to hate me because I seem to remain in control and they stop trusting me, how do you think I feel? How do you think I survive?"

"That's enough for now," said the figure in the control room inserting two tornado chips, "I think that's a nice start Miss. Hikari, by the end of next week, you'll be mine."

Empress and Ring grabbed their heads and screamed. As the two navis fell to the floor they changed back to normal and were grabbed by MegaMan and Sarah.

"How do you feel friend?" said Sarah to Ring.

"Fine thanks," said Ring, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," said Sarah.

"Mega," said Roll, "Did she behave?"

"Of course," said MegaMan, "She was probably scared of what you'd do."

"Yeah," said Roll smiling.

The four Jacked Out and Sarah rang Chaud up.

"Well done Chaud," she said, "That was quicker than I expected."

"I didn't do anything," said Chaud, "Someone else must have inserted the Tornado Chips."

"What do you mean?" said Sarah.

"I've just been kicked out by security," said Chaud, "Something about trying to change my chances in the competition. I think it was just an excuse to get rid of an official from the main computer rooms."

"Maybe," said Sarah, "We'll find out next week when they make their move."


	13. Numbered Dance

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 13 – Numbered Dance

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

The next day before the arena officially opened.

"Hey big bro," rang a voice through the stadium that day, "Pretty boring yesterday apart from that Mary girls match wasn't it?"

"Mitch?" said Higsby, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to NetBattle bro," came Mitch's reply, "I'm in the first match of the day."

"I'm in that match," said Higsby, "Anyway, there were only two Netopians entering."

"Sorry," said Sarah, "Competition rules, you don't know who your opponent is until the match you know Higsby."

"Looks like it's time to see who the best really is bro," said Mitch walking off.

"Unresolved issues?" said Sarah.

"It makes the relationship between you and your deceased sister look calm," said Higsby, "We both specialised in BattleChips but he always claimed that the common ones were more powerful than the rare ones and…

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Sarah walked over to the announcer's booth where Ribitta was setting up.

"I'm going to head home to get Lan," she said, "We don't want him to be late today do we?"

"We'll be fine for another half hour," said Ribitta, "And if he's late today then the sponsors will kill him."

"Ok then," said Sarah, "I've already sent an email to tell him to get up so MegaMan should make a good attempt."

Sarah left the stadium and got onto the MetroLine. People were already queuing up outside the stadium waiting for today's matches. She got on and travelled to ACDC town and arrived home.

"Lan wake up!" said Sarah jumping on his bed like she had on her first morning in the Hikari house.

"I'm awake!" screamed Lan nearly knocking Sarah off the bed, "Aren't you meant to be at the stadium now?"

"So are you sleepy head," said Sarah, "You're announcing instead of Higsby remember?"

Sarah had never seen Lan move so fast, or pass up breakfast on his way out simply grabbing a piece of toast. Sarah walked to the MetroLine and sat next to him on the train.

"Sometimes I swear you do this so you can laugh at me," said Lan.

"Sometimes," said Sarah, "I think you oversleep to say that you just can't be bothered with life, but you don't find me complaining do you?"

"I hate you," said Lan.

"You ought to see Higsby and his brother," said Sarah, "Moan, moan, moan is all Higsby's done since he found out that he was his opponent. And I'll give you three guesses on what it's about and the first two don't count."

"BattleChips," said Lan.

"Bingo," said Sarah, "Apparently Mitch prefers to use common BattleChips rather than rare ones like Higsby."

Lan just laughed and Sarah started too.

"I can't wait to see that match," said Lan.

"How do you think I feel Lan?" said Sarah, "I'm down there with them."

"And I have the best seat in the house," said Lan.

"And every word is broadcast to millions Lan," said MegaMan.

Lan suddenly realised what he'd signed up for and sat bolt upright.

"Oh boy," said Lan, "I don't know if I can go through with this."

"You'll be fine," said Sarah, "I've done it for the last 6 days remember."

"That's you," said Lan, "I aren't that good at public speaking."

"You could've fooled me," said MegaMan.

Sarah just laughed as Lan went off at MegaMan, the train arrived at the station by the arena and the pair got off.

Lan ran straight up to the announcers booth where Ribitta was waiting.

"Just in time Lan," she said, "I hope you're up to this."

Sarah, Higsby and Mitch were all in the arena by the computer stands.

"Welcome to Day 5 of the N1 Grand Prix, as you can see my usual co-host is in the first match of the day so we have the temporary replacement of Lan from DenTech academy."

_"Um, hi."___

"Come on Lan, can't you think of something more to say? Tell us about the entrants in the match."

_"Um, Higsby can be a great NetBattler using NumberMan to calculate the opponent's moves before he makes them. I don't know much about his opponent except that he is Higsby's brother Mitch."_

**"The two NetNavis are NumberMan and DiceMan, both of who have the potentially devastating DiceBomb attack. NumberMan prefers to use attacks where he can calculate the results without risk and DiceMan prefers the risk of a gamble attack like the DiceBomb."**

_"Still the DiceBomb is the most powerful attack in NumberMan's arsenal at times."_

**"Ready, Fight!"**

"BattleChip In, Roulette Power Up!" said Mitch.

Suddenly beams of Light shot out forcing NumberMan and DiceMan to stay in place and a giant arrow appeared from nowhere.

_"Higsby mentioned this chip once, apparently whoever the arrow lands on loses half there maximum health."_

The arrow started to spin and spin, faster and faster until it started to slow down. Slower and slower until it stopped, on DiceMan.

"Bad luck to DiceMan today."

The arrow shot at DiceMan and sliced straight through removing exactly half his health.

"Oh no," said Mitch, "Our gamble failed!"

"Now NumberMan," said Higsby downloading a chip, "Muramasa Activate!"

NumberMan's right arm formed the blade and NumberMan ran in for the attack.

"Oh yeah," said Mitch, "GambleShield Download!"

A giant shield appeared in front of DiceMan.

"GambleShield may protect him from the Muramasa but then again it may fail."

_"It looks like Mitch's entire folder is made of Gamble Chips where they can succeed or fail. If this fails then Higsby will win the match."_

"Well I'm not taking the gamble," said Higsby, "AreaSteal Download!"

NumberMan disappeared and reappeared behind DiceMan and slashed with the Muramasa. DiceMan logged out automatically due to the heavy damage.

**"And Higsby and NumberMan win the match."**

_"Well I'd best get moving before Higsby decides to come and take his seat back." _Lan stood up and went to leave. He turned to Ribitta. "I guess I'll be back next week then?" he said.

"Yup," said Ribitta, "See you then."

"See ya," said Lan.


	14. Burning Rubber

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 14 – Burning Rubber

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

Lan was moving quickly through the stands to his friends.

"Hey Lan!" yelled a voice, "Nice announcing back there."

Lan turned to see Kai running up towards him. Sarah wasn't far behind.

"Hey Kai," said Lan, "Why are you here?"

"I have a match today," said Kai.

"And you're coming with me to that match," said Sarah, "It starts any minute now."

"Gotta run Lan," said Kai, "I'll see you after the match."

Kai ran at breakneck speed down into the arena.

"Glad to see he hasn't really changed much," said Sarah, she hadn't seen much of Kai since she had started school again.

"I don't think he ever will," said Lan. Sarah walked off in the opposite direction from which Kai had ran and made it down to the arena before Kai did.

"Sorry," said Kai breathless, "I got a little lost."

Lan found his seat and sat down. Looking into the arena he nearly stood up again.

"Hey," said Lan, "Is that Kai's opponent?"

"I think so Lan," said Mayl, "Why?"

"That's Arashi," said Lan.

"Arashi?" said Yai.

"The Gospel agent who tried to gas you out Yai," said Lan, "What's he doing here?"

"He's probably gone straight like Maddy, Mr. Match, Count Zapp and Yahoot," said Mayl.

"Maybe," said Lan.

"What's his navi anyway?" said Mayl.

"AirMan," replied Lan, "He specialises in forcing opponents either closer to him or away from him."

"Should be fun," said Dex.

"And welcome to match two on day Five of the tournament. Our first match was Higsby vs. Mitch which resulted in a great victory for Higsby, our second match is DenTech Academy's Kai vs. former Gospel member Arashi."

**"AirMan specialises in keeping a large gap between him and his opponent, can TurboMan's TurboWheel be enough to blow him away."**

Kai and Arashi eyed each other across the arena.

**"Ok then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, TurboMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, AirMan Power Up!"

The three navis landed and Sarah declared the match had started.

"TurboMan," said Kai, "CyberSword BattleChip In!"

The CyberSword formed on TurboMan's arm and he ran in for the attack.

"I'm gonna blow you away!" said AirMan activating his giant fan and blowing TurboMan to the other side of the arena.

"TurboMan," said Kai, "The TurboGun!"

TurboMan powered up his buster and fired into the wind, however the bullets came straight back at him, he managed to dodge most of them but the a few hit.

**"AirMan just made TurboMan hit himself with his own bullets."**

"All's I have to do is keep you there until the match is over and I win," said Arashi.

"TurboMan, Full Throttle!" said Kai.

"Full Throttle," said TurboMan running the wheels on his feet in order to try and move forwards, for a moment nothing happened when…

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is TurboMan moving?"

"She's right," said Lan, "TurboMan's moving forwards faster than AirMan can blow him back."

"Blow him back AirMan," said Arashi.

"I'm blowing at full power," said AirMan.

"BattleChip In, LongSword Power Up!" said Kai as TurboMan inched closer.

"New tactic," said Arashi, "Reverse the fan."

Instead of sending TurboMan away they began to bring him closer. Arashi hoped the extra speed would mean they miss.

"TurboMan," said Kai, "Hold the sword out to your right."

TurboMan brought the sword to his right and slashed straight through AirMan at about 100mph.

"Log Out AirMan," said Arashi.

"Yeah," said Kai, "We won!"

Lan smiled, all his friends had made it to the second week but one, even those who had lost wished the victors luck. Even with one more day in the first week he wasn't bothered. Anyone could win or lose tomorrow, all that mattered was that his friends were through and he stood a good chance at facing them in the tag team rounds.


	15. Day Off

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 15 – Day Off

At the end of the sixth day of NetBattles Sarah got home and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes and retreated into her PET.

"What a week," she said to herself, "I'm just going to relax tomorrow."

She closed her eyes and lay down in her PET. Suddenly she heard a beep from outside her body. Reactivating her body she pulled her other PET from its case.

"Email now," she said, "I'd better check who it's from anyway."

She opened the Email to see Chaud's face.

"Oh, the jerk," she said starting the playback.

"Sarah," said the video, "I know you aren't busy tomorrow so can you meet me in the restaurant in DenTech hotel. I'll see you there."

"He doesn't like me and now he's virtually asking me on a date?" said Sarah, "It's times like this I feel I should get a navi for this thing even if it's just someone to talk to."

She got up the next day and after a quick bit of announcing work for the tournament headed for the hotel.

"Do you have a reservation Miss?" asked the receptionist.

"She's with me," said Chaud walking up.

"As you say Mr. Blaze," came the reply.

"Are you coming Sarah," said Chaud, "I do have a reservation for the two of us."

"What's all this about?" said Sarah as they walked to the table, "If it wasn't for the fact you don't like me I'd say this was a date."

"I heard a rumour you beat Tory up because he said you liked me," said Chaud almost conversationally.

"One slap is not beating someone up," said Sarah, "Hey! Where did you hear that?"

"That's my business," said Chaud.

They sat down and Chaud ordered the drinks. Sarah nearly asked how Chaud knew what to ask for but she'd seen him in #1 Curry that many times that she didn't bother. She'd have known what to ask for him anyway.

"Why did you agree to the undercover work at the tournament?" said Chaud, "It's probably the most dangerous undercover work I've seen. If they realise that you're undercover then your life really is in danger."

"I was programmed to protect the net and everything in it," said Sarah, "They knew I couldn't refuse when they asked. It went against every programmed simulation I had."

"You've broken so many programming boundaries already," said Chaud, "Why not this one?"

"I was designed to adapt Chaud," was the reply, "My programming was set to adapt to my situation, even though there were no preset adaptations I managed to do it. I have to admit that, that is my greatest achievement. But no matter how much I adapt my basic programming can't be ignored."

"Master Chaud," came ProtoMan's voice, "May I remind you that…"

"I thought I told you to cancel all my appointments for today ProtoMan," said Chaud.

"Sorry," replied ProtoMan.

"It must be terrible knowing that you can't refuse to help even if you want to," said Chaud.

"You can't imagine it," said Sarah, "My every human instinct says to run whilst my programming says to fight."

Chaud thought about this.

"What's up?" said Sarah.

"I still can't get around the fact that you have human instincts," said Chaud, "And their decisions oppose your programming."

"I believe it's called fear Chaud," said Sarah, "I'm not brave, it's just that I want to run but I just can't. I would but my programming…"

"You're afraid all right," said Chaud, "But not of what you think."

"Alright then Mr. Know-All," said Sarah, "What am I afraid of?"

"Breaking you're programming," said Chaud.

"Maybe you're right," said Sarah, "I don't want to run the risk anymore, besides I can't back out now, they need all five of us in that match."

"I haven't been fully briefed," said Chaud, "All's I know is that they want you, me and Lan. Who else do they want Sarah?"

"I can't tell you Chaud," said Sarah, "Not because of the mission but because I don't know myself really. I only know that they want Mayl as well."

"Who's the fifth one then?" said Chaud.

"We don't know," said Sarah, "In fact, we're not even sure if it's a person."

Chaud shook his head.

"This is mixed up," he said, "What are our informants telling us?"

"Nothing," said Sarah, "He's dead."

"What?" said Chaud.

"They recovered the body yesterday," said Sarah, "He'd been shot then put in Yoka river."

"How much do they think we know?" said Chaud.

"They think that all we know is that they're planning something," said Sarah, "They would have done something by now if they knew exactly how much we know."

"Either that," said Chaud, "Or they're that confident in they're plans, they think they'll succeed anyway."

"I hope not," said Sarah, "I seriously hope not."

"The incident with Ring the other day," said Chaud, "Was that?"

Sarah nodded her head. "She'll be fighting fit for her match next week though, same as Tory."

"Good," said Chaud.

"I didn't know you cared," said Sarah surprised.

"I don't," said Chaud, "But even for a netcrime organisation that is low."

Sarah shook her head as Chaud ordered a meal.

"How do you know what I like?" said Sarah.

"Ever seen the official's files on you?" said Chaud, "Makes good reading sometimes."

"They have a complete list of my favourite foods?" said Sarah.

"Sarah," said Chaud, "They have your dress size and favourite colour in there."

"You didn't," said Sarah.

"What do you think this is?" said Chaud, "A date?"

"It's probably as close as I'll get with you anyway," said Sarah, "Why all the trouble anyway?"

"Because I can," said Chaud.

"Come on," said Sarah, "I may not be a human but I'm not that dense."

"I thought your uniqueness may not get you very many other offers," said Chaud as he finished eating, "I thought you ought to at least have the experience once. Is there anywhere you'd like to go before the movies tonight, my Dad gave me tickets to the premier of the new movie that's officially released tomorrow. Lan mentioned you wanted to see it."

"Clothes shopping," said Sarah hopefully.

"Come on then," said Chaud getting up, "I know the perfect place. We do have all day though remember."

"I know what you're afraid of Chaud," thought Sarah as she followed him, "Admitting your feelings to me."


	16. Celebration

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 16 – Celebration

WB: She will, not yet but she will.

* * *

Lan lay back on his bed going over the last week of matches in his mind. He considered strategies for beating all the winners from the last week but Chaud and ProtoMan always stuck in the back of his head.

It wasn't that he hated them, in fact Chaud was a nice guy when he wasn't being Mr. I Know Everything About NetBattling but he still would end up going through him for the title and he just couldn't think of a way to beat them.

"Hey Lan," said MegaMan, "Email from Yai again."

"Same as last time?" said Lan.

"Same as last time," replied MegaMan.

"Tell them I'll be there," said Lan.

"It also says to find out what Sarah's doing tonight that's so important that she can't attend," said MegaMan.

"Tell Yai don't hold her breath," said Lan, "If Sarah wants to keep a secret the only way to get it out of her is to search her memory banks on the computer."

MegaMan shook his head, now barely anyone thought Lan and Sarah as anything but brother and sister, still, at least Lan wasn't brushing her off anymore. He sent an email asking Sarah about it. If he couldn't get the info then even Dad would have trouble.

He didn't get the information, in fact he had deleted Sarah's reply as soon as he'd read it so Lan wouldn't have to read it and have a go at her over it.

Lan met the group at DenTech hotel that evening, Mayl and Yai were dressed up but Lan and Dex were still wearing their usual clothes.

"Do you have any clothes but green t-shirts and blue shorts Dex?" said Yai.

"Yes," said Dex, "But they're only for special occasions."

"The same goes for you Lan," said Mayl, "Do you have any other clothes than that jacket and jeans? At least take the headband off."

"Yes Mayl," said Lan taking his headband off and shoving it into his pocket. Everyone else just laughed. Higsby and Ms. Mari walked up as well as Masa, Sal and Miyu.

"You're paying for all of us Yai?" said Mayl.

"Of course," said Yai, "Who else did you expect to pay for all this?"

"Sarah," said Mayl.

"She isn't coming," said Yai turning away from the group, "What I want to know is what's so important that she can't come tonight?"

"I sent an email," said MegaMan, "But I got no reply."

"Yeah," said Lan, "All I had today is that junk mail that MegaMan deleted."

"Lan," said Mayl, "Did it ever occur to you that, that was Sarah's reply?"

"What did it say MegaMan?" said Lan.

"In shorthand," said MegaMan, "Keep your nose out of my business."

"The full message," said Lan.

"Basically along the lines of if you ever poke your nose into my business again then I'll make sure your live won't be worth living," said MegaMan, "And a hell of a lot more along those lines."

"So it's best if I don't know," said Lan.

"Pretty much yes," replied MegaMan.

"Hey," said Mayl, "Where's Tory? I thought he'd be out of hospital by now."

"They're still running tests," said Yai, "Whoever hit him on the cheek had a good right hook and they think his jaw may be broken. They say he'll be able to be in the match tomorrow though."

"Good," said Mayl, "If he had to forfeit I'd have killed whoever hit him."

Lan for once was silent.

They went inside and ordered the meal. Everyone felt like they were going to have a great night.

Sarah and Chaud left the cinema and walked along the road.

"Fancy something to eat before you go home," said Chaud heading into DenTech Hotel and holding the door open for her.

"Oh look," said Yai, "It's Chaud, and it looks like he's brought a date."

"Who is it?" said Lan twisting his head to get a better look.

It would be an understatement to say that everyone's mouths hit the floor as they saw Sarah walk in.

"Look's like we've found out what Sarah was doing," said Yai.

"Chaud and Sarah," said Mayl, "Who'd have thought it?"

"It's always the most unlikely ones," said Dex, "Hey, where's Lan?"

Lan was currently running up to Chaud with a clenched fist. He'd have hit Chaud too if Sarah hadn't noticed and stepped in at the last moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lan?" said Sarah.

"What does it look like?" said Lan, "I'm going to beat him to a pulp for this."

"For what?" said Sarah.

"Forcing you to come here with him," replied Lan.

"Lan," said Chaud, "You've got it wrong, she agreed to come with me."

"Like I'd believe that," said Lan.

"It's true Lan," said Sarah, "I even have a copy of the email in my PET."

"Why?" said Lan lowering his fist.

"It was business," said Chaud, "Not pleasure. We had some things we needed to talk about and I decided to take her out for a meal afterwards, is there something wrong with that?"

"I guess not," said Lan.

Lan walked away and went back to the table.

"How come at the halfway mark in both N1s you somehow manage to get into a fight with Chaud?" said Mayl.

"I don't know," said Lan picking at his food.

"He looks really upset," said Sarah looking over at him.

"I think the fact you agreed to come with me hit him hard," said Chaud, "When should I drop those clothes off at your house anyway?"

"I'll ring you when Lan's out," said Sarah, "It wouldn't be good for him to find out you took me clothes shopping."

"Yeah," said Chaud, "He may die of shock from the fact I brought them."

Sarah laughed, this surprised her as she wouldn't normally laugh at something like that. She looked at Chaud.

"You think you're all that Chaud," she thought to herself, "Well I can read you like a book. You're in love with me but don't even want to admit it to yourself."


	17. Week Two

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 17 – Week Two

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the second week of competition. We have a highly intensive line up for you including team NetBattles and the tournament finals."

_"Yes, and if last weeks highlights are enough to go by then we have a big group of winners here this week and each one as likely as the rest to make it to that ever elusive final."_

**"And in competition for the first time this week we have Lan and Chaud who will start NetBattling on Thursday this week."**

"And we give two lucky losers will have the chance to battle again in the team rounds due to the Ribitta Roulette."

_"This is a week you should not miss."_

In the announcer's booth Higsby turned around.

"You sure you want to do this again Lan?" said Higsby, "I can get someone else up here if you want."

"I'll be fine," said Lan, "Go on, you have a match to win."

Higsby nodded and got up to leave, Lan sat down in Higsby's seat.

"As one of our contenders in the first match is my co-host Higsby we have Lan Hikari back in the booth to fill in for Higsby."

_"From what Sarah tells me the contenders have been randomly mixed up again so even we don't know who's in each match."_

**"And Higsby has joined me by the console and his opponent will be out at any moment."**

"I'm facing Higsby," said Dex nearly jumping for joy, "One of the worst NetBattlers in Electopia and I have to face him in a NetBattle. I love my life."

Dex was nearly skipping as he walked out.

_"And it looks like Higsby's opponent is my classmate Dex. One of the worst NetBattlers in ACDC Town."_

"Shut up Lan," said Dex.

Sarah just shook her head at the pair. **"When you're ready, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, NumberMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, GutsMan Power Up!"

"And the pair stare each other down, NumberMan has the definite speed advantage but will GutsMan's brute strength be enough for victory."

**"Begin!"**

GutsMan's one track mind made him run in at NumberMan.

"Think it's that easy do you Dex," said Higsby, "GigaChip Meteors Download!"

"Meteors?" said Dex.

"Yes," said Higsby, "Activate it NumberMan!"

NumberMan activated the chip as GutsMan swung the punch and GutsMan's fist froze in midair inches from NumberMan.

"What's going on?" said Dex, "Meteor Chips don't have that kind of power!"

"This is one of the rarest Meteor chips you can buy," said Higsby as NumberMan ran for safety as GutsMan was bombarded with Meteors.

"That's no ordinary Meteor Chip."

_"That's true, I'm glad I'm not in there."_

**"I'm glad I'm immune to the timefreeze."**

"GutsMan!" yelled Dex just as the chip wore off.

"GutsMan feeling woozy," said GutsMan. Seeing NumberMan he charged at him again.

"GoldPunch Chip Download!" said Higsby inserting the chip. NumberMan's speed allowed him to hit GutsMan with the GoldPunch before GutsMan realised it had been downloaded.

"Finish him off NumberMan!" said Higsby, "DiceBomb!"

"DiceBomb!" yelled NumberMan rolling the dice. The pair landed by GutsMan showing a…

"Double 1!" yelled Higsby, "How do you expect to win if you throw a double 1?"

**"It looks like Higsby's gamble didn't pay off."**

_"You can say that again. Of all the times to have a bad roll."_

The two dice exploded.

"That tickled," said GutsMan.

"This won't!" said Higsby, "HeroSword Download!"

"The HeroSword formed on NumberMan's arm and he ran in for the attack.

"Wait for it," said Dex as NumberMan ran closer, "Now GutsMan!"

GutsMan punched a moment too late and hit midair, or would have if NumberMan hadn't sliced his arm off with the HeroSword.

"Log Out GutsMan," said Dex.

**"And the winner is Higsby!"**

"It's all your fault Lan," yelled Dex, "Putting me off at the start of the match how low can you get."

_"Oh yeah, how come you've only ever beaten MegaMan once then?"___

"I've never lost to him though," yelled Dex.

**"Yeah, you always withdraw on the technicality that GutsMan needs an upgrade."**

The audience just laughed.

"One of these days I'll get the pair of you," yelled Dex.

"And as Higsby returns to the booth I may as well tell everyone that I am in the next match so Mayl will be back in my seat to do my job for me."

"Get out of my seat," said Mayl, "You'd best do your best down there."

"Don't worry," said Ribitta, "I will."


	18. Frog Song

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 18 – Frog Song

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

WB: Are you confused about the Ribitta Roulette, Lan and Chaud got a free pass to the Tag Team rounds remember. I have two other people in mind for the Roulette

* * *

_"And Ribitta makes her way down to the arena and Mayl makes her return to the booth, how are you today Mayl?"_

"A bit annoyed with Empress, since Sarah gave her a body of her own she keeps making demands."

**"Sorry about that but although Ribitta hasn't arrived yet her opponent has. Welcome back Annetta, how are you and PlantMan today?"**

"We're doing fine Sarah," said Annetta.

**"And tell me, if you win the tournament what would you do with the prize money?"**

As Annetta went on about her plans to build forests with the money Yai turned to Lan.

"I missed Annetta's match last week, you've fought her, what's her navi like Lan?" she said.

"PlantMan obsesses about his cyberplants, but in a battle with his poison plants he can be deadly," replied Lan.

"Wow," said Yai, "What do you rate Ribitta's chances at Lan?"

"Ribitta's too full of surprises to accurately predict her chances Yai," replied Lan, "She showed that last week remember."

Yai nodded.

"I don't see what's so great about a stupid tournament," said Dex.

"Aww," said Lan, "Is Dex upset because he lost to Higsby?"

"Shut up Lan," said Dex but the pair were already laughing.

**"And Ribitta has finally arrived. So lets Jack In!"**

"Jack In, PlantMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, ToadMan Power Up!"

They landed and Sarah changed to what looked like ToadMan style.

**"What? I want to see what it looks like underwater."**

Lan shook his head in the audience.

**"You two ready?"**

"Hang on a moment," said Ribitta, "Let's make sure the camera gets my best angle."

Sarah almost pulled her hair out at the cameraman moved the camera to catch Ribitta's 'Best' angle.

**"Ribitta!"******

"It looks like Ribitta's irritating Sarah and the match hasn't even started."

"I'm ready," said Ribitta.

**"Thank you, begin!"**

Sarah jumped out of the way as PlantMan decided not to wait for Ribitta to download the BattleChip.

"Melody ToadMan!" said Ribitta.

ToadMan used his Melody ability to lure PlantMan to sleep.

"Now ToadMan! BattleChip In, Download, AquaField Power Up!" yelled Ribitta ramming the chip home.

The battlefield suddenly changed into a lake as ToadMan and an unsuspecting Sarah fell in the water splashed and woke PlantMan up. Jumping up he realised his problem as he couldn't see ToadMan anywhere.

"I can just wait for you to attack ToadMan," said PlantMan.

**"I'm afraid that if you don't attack now then ToadMan will win by default being the only navi to land an attack."**

"Is it me or is PlantMan far too confident for this."

The water in the lake suddenly started to grow green. Sarah jumped out and changed to normal and checked a giant rule file.

**"And PlantMan's latest move is ruled legal as the only rule covering it is the battlefield change rule which is ruled as legal."**

A murmur started around the audience as to what PlantMan's latest move was exactly as suddenly ToadMan was forced to surface.

"You choked out my pond!" screamed ToadMan.

"What?" said PlantMan, "Alls I did was plant a few seeds in the water."

"Yes," yelled ToadMan, "Quick growing Algae."

**"Some of you look confused, PlantMan used his unique green thumb to plant a load of Algae underwater to force ToadMan to come up above the water."**

_"Smart move, out of the water ToadMan is at a big disadvantage."_

ToadMan was hopping mad, by now the pond was so full of Algae that even ToadMan could walk on it.

"Don't worry ToadMan," said Ribitta, "Geddon1 Download."

Suddenly the floor returned and the floor cracked. Sarah activated her airshoes to stop her from breaking them but ToadMan and PlantMan had trouble.

"Was this a good idea Ribitta," said ToadMan.

"It was at the time," Ribitta said as she realised she'd left her AirShoes chip behind.

"Any plans Annetta?" said PlantMan.

"Nothing for this kind of situation," replied Annetta.

"Ahh," said PlantMan as he nearly fell down a hole in the floor.

He stepped to one side only to fall down another hole. Sarah used the airshoes to hover around but made no effort to help.

"Help me here!" screamed PlantMan.

**"I can't. You know the rules."**

"Stuff the rules," said PlantMan as his grip started to slip. He sent his vines to find something to grip onto but Sarah moved out the way and the only other things nearby were the floorpanels he'd already cracked and he wasn't going to trust them. Then he slipped off.

**"You need to lose some weight,"** said Sarah trying to pull PlantMan up out of the hole.

"I thought you couldn't help," said PlantMan.

**"I shouldn't until you are in real danger. You'll automatically be logged out when I get you up though."**

"Shame," said Ribitta, "I don't like winning like this."

Sarah pulled PlantMan up who was logged out. The floor panels were restored and Sarah announced the victory.

**"Ribitta and ToadMan are the second contenders to advance. Have you already got a partner in mind Ribitta? If they win of course."**

"He already has," said Ribitta, "The first team is me and Higsby."

_"I'll confirm that."_

**"Well done to the pair of you anyway, and good luck in the team rounds."**

"I'll second that, and I'd best get moving now anyway." Mayl left the announcer's booth so Ribitta could sit back down.

**"Well the first team has advanced to the team NetBattles, who else will advance today?"**


	19. Queen Me

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 19 – Queen Me

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

It was the second day of the second week and Lan had seen most of his possible opponents. The truth was now that his biggest worry was Chaud and ProtoMan. 

"Hey Lan," yelled a voice from behind as he entered the stadium that day. He turned to see a familiar face running to him.

"Tora!" yelled Lan, "Don't tell me you've entered too."

"Yup," said Tora, "And this time me and KingMan will take it too the final move."

"Good luck anyway," said Lan, "When's your next match?"

"I'm first up today," said Tora.

"Ok then," said Lan, "Hadn't you best get moving?"

"Yeah," said Tora, "I'll see you after I win."

Tora ran off down the corridor as Lan watched, when he thought he was out of hearing Lan broke down laughing.

"You'll need plenty of luck to win today Tora," said Lan, "Trust me on this."

Tora arrived in the stadium and went up to the console where Sarah and Mayl were waiting.

"And Tora has just entered the ring, after the wanderers win last week can he pull one off today against the probably most dangerous opponent in the tournament?"

"Wait a minute," said Tora, "I thought I was facing Roll here?"

_"Did the lady say you were facing Roll?"_

Tora suddenly grimaced.

"Empress!" he said shocked.

"Yup," said Mayl, "Look out Tora."

**"Well Tora looks shocked, can he plan ahead to checkmate Empress?"**

Tora looked as though he was rapidly running through battle plans in his head but soon focused again and nodded to Sarah to indicate he was ready.

**"Jack In!"**

"Jack In, Empress Power Up!"

"Jack In, KingMan Power Up!"

Empress, Sarah and KingMan landed in the cyberspace, Sarah moved back making sure she was out of range of Empress' whip.

**"Begin!"**

Sarah had planned well because Empress' whip shot through the space where she had been standing on its way to KingMan.

"Knight BattleChip Download!" said Tora.

"Oops, Tora just used an illegal chip!"

The knight turned and slashed at KingMan before vanishing. Unfortunately for Empress it vanished because her whip hit it.

"Think Tora think," said Tora to himself. He pulled some chips out and saw one that could help. It was weak and usually used by Wood Element navis but it was his only hope.

"RoseWhip Chip Download!" said Tora.

A thorny whip appeared in KingMan's hand and he used it to block Empress' whip. The two whips became entangled resulting in a tug of war match. KingMan's size and weight advantage meant he was winning until Empress let go and he fell back.

KingMan rolled on his back trying to get back up, Empress walked over.

"Your stand may give better balance but legs are better for getting up," she said, "Need a hand?"

KingMan just kept rolling trying to get up.

"HeartBreaker!" said Empress unleashing the attack at point blank range and connecting.

**"Where are all the kings men when he needs them?"**

"The amount of Humpty Dumpty jokes I could do here is limitless!"

_"KingMan's one disadvantage is his inability to get up."_

Empress just kept on unleashing the HeartBreakers onto KingMan who couldn't defend himself against them.

**"Sorry Tora but it has to be done. Activate forced LogOut protocol!"**

KingMan was forced out of the system.

"Queen to C4, Checkmate," taunted Empress.

**"Well, Empress put it best, she wins the match!"**

"And with that final taunt by Empress the match is over."

_"I have to admit that there is no better navi for taunting ever, nor a more humilitating defeat."_

Tora walked off as Mayl logged Empress out, she followed Tora out and went up to join her friends. Sarah walked off in the opposite direction and went through the passageway where Chaud was.

"I've figured it out," said Chaud as Sarah put her finger on his lips.

"It's Empress," she finished.


	20. A Knight and his Lady

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 20 – A Knight and his Lady

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

WB: I know what you're talking about now. The time I was refering to was when Lan had most of his folder taken as punishment in Sibiling Rivalry the day before he'd arranged to face Dex.

* * *

After Empress' match Mayl, Mary and Yai sat talking during the allocated meal hour.

"I can't believe that I made it into the second round," said Mary.

"We can," said Mayl, "You're one of the best NetOps I know Mary. You deserve to be in that second round."

"Wow, thanks," said Mary, "But I don't think I belong here, there are just so many people better than me here."

"Mary," said Yai, "Remember what Sarah said last week about you."

"I have a weak body but one of the strongest hearts she knows," said Mary, "Of course I do."

"Would you say that Sarah is a good judge of character Mary?" said Mayl.

"Yeah," said Mary, "She said she saw a lot of potential in me when I first met her, she's one of my oldest friends as well."

"Trust her for once," said Yai, "If you believe in yourself and trust Ring then you can beat anybody."

"Ok then," said Mary, "I'll try my best."

"No one can ask anymore Mary," said Sarah from behind. Mary, Mayl and Yai jumped.

"How long have you been there Sarah?" said Mayl.

"Long enough," came the reply, "It's nearly time for your match Mary, you're first today. Is Lan here yet?"

"No," said Mayl, "He disappeared after Empress' match and I haven't seen him since."

"He should be here," said Sarah, "This is the second time he's missed Mary's opponents match, why did we let him sleep in on Saturday Mayl?"

"Who is it?" said Mayl.

"Wait and see," said Sarah.

Sarah and Mary made their way down to the arena as Lan realised the time and rushed to the arena. He arrived at the arena just before the match started.

"Sorry I'm late," he said to Mayl and Yai. Dex was refusing to come after his embarrassing loss to Higsby.

"Stop worrying Lan," said Mayl, "Look who else entered, you missed her match Saturday as well."

"Is that," said Lan squinting, "Princess Pride!"

Princess Pride heard him shout and waved. Sarah just shook her head.

**"For the benefit of the people who missed Princess Prides last match," **her gazed fixed onto Lan, **"Princess Pride will be using her NetNavi KnightMan who's Royal Wrecking Ball is a devastating attack often knocking the opponent clear away."**

_"The ruler of CreamLand Princess Pride has proved herself against some of the most powerful navis alive when defending her kingdom."_

"Lets see if she can bring that experience against the unpredictable Mary and Ring in this match."

**"Jack In!"**

"Jack In, Ring Power Up!"

"Jack In, KnightMan Power Up!"

The three navis landed.

**"Begin!"**

Ring ran at KnightMan, Mary was going to use Ring's definite speed advantage to it's fullest.

"Royal Wrecking Ball KnightMan," said Princess Pride.

KnightMan swung preparing for the attack and started to bring it down onto where he hoped Ring would be.

"Right," said Mary as Ring dodged and the giant spiked ball hit the ground. KnightMan simply swung the other one but this hit the same target.

"RingRang!" said Ring throwing the attack against the stuck KnightMan. At the last moment KnightMan pulled himself free and Princess Pride downloaded an AreaSteal.

"You aren't bad," said Princess Pride, "Royal Slasher Download."

_"Royal Slasher has often been called CreamLand's answer to the Muramasa, powerful it has a long reach and near deadly power."_

Sarah nimbly moved behind KnightMan and out of the way of the Royal Slasher.

"AntiSword Download!" said Mary as KnightMan swung. Ring disappeared and reappeared above KnightMan and unleashed a specially customised RingRang made by the AntiSword chip.

"Wow, I've never seen AntiSword do that."

**"Ring specialises in quick counter attacks, counter chips do slightly more damage** **when she uses them."**

"You got lucky," said Princess Pride, "KnightSword Download."

"Ring," said Mary, "Keep at a distance and throw RingRangs, it looks like Princess Prides folder is mainly sword chips."

"Right," said Ring jumping back and unleashing a barrage of RingRangs as Mary prepared three chips.

"Ready Ring?" said Mary.

"You're gonna try it?" said Ring.

"Only way out of this match quickly isn't it?" replied Mary.

"Ok then Mary," said Ring, "Go for it."

"Triple Download!" said Mary downloading three chips. Ring started to glow brightly.

**"Could it be?"**

Even Lan sat up and took notice and Chaud stopped leaning on the wall to get a better view.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" said Princess Pride, "Attack KnightMan."

KnightMan swung the KnightSword and slashed at Ring. The attack froze close to Ring.

"What's going on?" said Princess Pride.

"Program Advance!" said Mary and Ring, "Master Counter."

Ring held out her hand as a wave of light shot out and enveloped KnightMan.

"KnightMan LogOut!" said Princess Pride pulling the cable out.

"Program advance?" said Lan.

"Interesting," said Chaud.

"Well done Mary," said Sarah to herself, "I thought you'd never master it."

"And with that astonishing attack Mary and Ring take the match by storm."

_"An interesting program advance apparently capable of countering any attack."_

**"But Mary and Ring take the win and a ticket into the team rounds."**

After Mary had gone up to the stands and Sarah was getting a drink Lan came up.

"I need to know Sarah," he said, "Is there any attack capable of going through that Program Advance?"

"Yes," said Sarah, "But I'm not saying anymore."

"You're evil," said Lan, "You know that?"

"Many have said it," said Sarah, "See if you can get hold of Kai and tell him his match is next, please Lan. If you don't mind, I have a match to referee."

Sarah walked off leaving Lan alone.

"What attack is capable of breaking that program advance?" he said to himself.


	21. Turbo Time

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 21 – Turbo Time

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

Lan managed to find Kai and tell him about the match. Luckily Kai made it down to the stadium alright and Sarah was waiting with his opponent. 

"So who's he going against?" said Lan sitting down.

"See for yourself," said Mayl.

Lan looked and saw Kai's opponent.

"He has his work cut out for him then," he said, "She may be in one of the most relaxing jobs in the world but she NetBattles like a demon."

"You said it," said Mayl, "I don't know who to root for, Kai or Sal."

"Root for them both," said Lan. "Give it your all but don't back down either of you!" he yelled.

"Yeah," yelled Mayl and Yai as well.

Sarah smiled, regardless of everything they could always count on a good NetBattle tournament to bring the entire city together.

**"Ready, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, TurboMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, WoodMan Power Up!"

The three navis landed and eyed each other.

**"Begin!"**

TurboMan rushed straight into the attack but had to swerve to dodge WoodMan's Wood Towers.

"No go TurboMan," said Kai, "Here, FireSpreader Chip!"

TurboMan used the FireSpreader to burn the Wood Towers and then focused on WoodMan. WoodMan dodged as nimbly as his tent like frame would allow but the spreader shots kept on coming.

"Does that thing ever run out?" said WoodMan.

"Good question."

_"Actually I think that Kai just keeps downloading them."_

The spreader chip eventually ran out and TurboMan faced off against WoodMan again.

"BattleChip In, BambooSword Download!" said Sal.

"BattleChip In, WideSword Download!" said Kai.

The two chips activated and the two navis collided with the clash of the blades. Neither navi wanted to break the hold but both navis knew they couldn't hold it forever. Eventually the chips wore off and the two broke away.

"Any plans Kai?" said TurboMan.

"Not this time," said Kai, "How about you?"

"No good," said TurboMan.

"Just keep him at bay with your TurboWheel until we think of something," said Kai, "We need it fast though."

TurboMan sent the TurboWheels in WoodMan's direction who couldn't dodge fast enough and was hit by the fiery wheels. Because the attack was fire based it ended up doing even more damage.

"That's it TurboMan," said Kai, "Keep sending those TurboWheels."

"That's what you think," said Sal, "AntiFire Download!"

The chip took effect as the TurboWheel hit and WoodMan was engulfed in flame. However this time the flame focused and headed back to TurboMan.

**"Ouch, hit by his own attack again. He must really hate himself."**

"Doesn't anyone have anything original in this tournament," said TurboMan, "I've been in two matches and both of them specialised in making me hit myself!"

"WoodMan," said Sal, "Wood Towers!"

"TurboWheel," said TurboMan sending the attack racing through the forest of wood that had appeared burning the towers as they headed for WoodMan.

"So original," said Sal sarcastically.

"This is," said Kai to himself readying his BattleChips, "You ready TurboMan?"

"Whenever you are Kai," said TurboMan.

"Get ready then," said Kai, he looked at the BattleChips he'd chosen, they would be just enough if he could pull it off.

TurboMan sped towards WoodMan and got ready to accept some kind of chip. Kai downloaded 5 chips at once and crossed his fingers.

"WoodMan Wood Towers!" said Sal.

The Wood Towers erupted and Sal found out what the first chip was.

"AntiWood!" said Kai.

The towers started to pop up under WoodMan instead of TurboMan, he soon stopped sending them and started a new tactic of waiting for TurboMan to arrive.

"AreaSteal activate!" said Kai as WoodMan went to punch TurboMan. TurboMan disappeared, then he reappeared behind WoodMan and activated the third chip, FireSword and sliced with it.

"AntiSword Chip In!" said Sal.

TurboMan stopped the sword tactic and moved back allowing the 2 Fire40s to activate.

"TurboWheel!" said TurboMan.

The TurboWheel hit and with the help of the 2 Fire40s forced WoodMan to logout.

**"And after a hectic last few moments TurboMan wins the match!"**

"8 of our contenders are now into the tag team rounds. Let's see who our last four victors are tomorrow and then we start the tag team rounds."


	22. Big Shock

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 22 – Big Shock

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Is it me or are there a lot of former netcrime agents in this tournament?" said Lan.

"Look at the fact that the last time you fought any one of these was over a year ago Lan," said Mayl, "A lot of them may have gone straight like those four." She indicated the four former WWW officials.

"Still makes me nervous," said Lan, "What if one of them hasn't?"

"Lan," said Mayl impatiently, "You're acting as if you expect some netcrime agency to be behind this entire tournament or something. Relax, you aren't even battling until tomorrow."

Mayl walked off leaving Lan alone.

"And Ring and Roll were a mistake with the system or something hey Mayl?" he said, "Something's going on here and I think I know someone who knows more than they're letting on."

Lan walked up to his seat.

"You're getting better at spotting these things Lan," said Chaud walking around the corner and watching Lan leave, "I just wish for you're sister's sake, that there was some way to keep you three out of this."

"I agree," said ProtoMan, "But we should try and find out what they're planning shouldn't we?"

"No," said Chaud, "Our orders are to wait for them to make the first move. We'll follow them this time."

In the arena Mayl and Sarah were waiting for Mayl's opponent to arrive, Chaud arrived in his spot and stood to watch the match.

"He is cute isn't he," said a voice from Sarah's PET. Her dad had pulled the backup of her old navi off the system for her. (Scyler V5.0)

"Shut up," said Sarah quickly hoping Mayl hadn't heard.

Mayl had and smiled at Sarah.

"Don't you dare mention it to Lan," mouthed Sarah silently.

"Wouldn't dream of it," mouthed Mayl back as her opponent arrived.

"Terry," said Lan, "That cheating pain in the neck. I nearly forfeited because he cheated."

"What did he do Lan?" said Yai.

"During the Den Tournament he 'fixed' my PET and made it so that I had the worst folder ever equipped and I had to run round everywhere trying to fix it," said Lan.

"And his navi?" said Yai.

"SparkMan, he focuses on electrical attacks," said Lan, "I'm amazed he still has him, he wanted to get rid of it but his uncle wouldn't let him."

"Why not?" said Yai.

"Because he blamed his lose on him," said Lan, "His uncle said that he had to find out why he lost before he'd let him have another navi."

"Stupid," said Yai, "If he needed to cheat to win in the first place, why does he blame his navi?"

"And we are back for the final day of singles matches, Tory will be back from the hospital in time to battle later today and we are now ready for our first match of Mayl vs. Terry."

_"Yes, and after Mayl's surprising victory against Miyu last week this should be an exciting match."_

**"If you two are ready then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, SparkMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, Roll Power Up!"

Roll, Sarah and SparkMan landed.

**"Begin!"**

SparkMan unleashed a barrage of SparkBolts onto Roll, and Sarah had to keep her DarkAura up to defend against them as well. Roll kept dodging as Mayl searched for a chip.

"Got them!" said Mayl, "You ready Roll?"

"Ready," said Roll.

"Double Download, Element Change Wood, GrassStage BattleChips In!" said Mayl downloading the chips and watching them take effect. Roll's armour changed from pink to brown and the stage changed to grass.

"Alright!" said Roll.

"His electric attacks should be easier to dodge now and you get even more healing power from the combination," said Mayl, "Let's show him what else we can do."

SparkMan charged at Roll with an ElecSword ready.

"CyberSword BattleChip In," said Mayl, "Download!"

Roll held her arm ready for the sword and it appeared.

"Hang on, she downloaded a CyberSword, not a BambooSword!"

**"The combination of the field and element change must mean that her non elemental BattleChips automatically change to wood element! I've never seen anything like it and I designed the element change chips."**

The two swords collided but the BambooSword having the elemental advantage cut straight through the ElecSword in a couple of slashes.

"AntiWood BattleChip In!" said Terry downloading the chip.

"Look out Roll," screamed Mayl.

The AntiWood chip took effect meaning that Roll's attack was turned back on her.

"No good," said Roll, "I can't even get near him."

"New tactic Roll," said Mayl as the chip ejected and the element change ended, "I forgot about that."

"Well there goes an advantage to both fighters."

_"Yup now the AntiWood chip is useless too."_

"It's ok Mayl," said Roll, "At least I can get near him now without the AntiWood turning all my attacks back on me."

"And his attacks should be weaker because of the grass," said Mayl, "We still need to think of something."

Empress appeared in Mayl's PET screen.

"How about going Empress Style?" said Empress, "It looks like the easiest way out."

"No good," said Mayl, "I don't have the chip and without you she can't do it naturally."

"Well think then Mayl," said Empress, "You'll come up with something."

Mayl looked at the chips in her hand and smiled.

"BattleChip In, Element Change Fire!" said Mayl. Roll's armour turned Red.

"Now what?" said Roll.

"Use your Roll arrow," said Mayl, "Because it's a fire element it should do double damage."

"But the GrassStage," said Roll, "At the moment it's the only thing stopping him from electrocuting me."

"We have to take every chance we have to win Roll," said Mayl.

"Ok then," said Roll, "Here goes nothing, Roll Arrow!"

Roll shot the Roll Arrow and used its power to heal herself a little. By now the match had been getting on and even with her natural healing power she was beginning to fade.

"Roll," said Mayl as Roll fell to her knees, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," said Roll, she looked up and saw that SparkMan wasn't in much better shape, "I just need to catch my breath that's all."

"Roll," said Mayl, "I want to win too but not if it means losing you."

"Mayl," said Roll, "What now? This element won't last and I can't go Empress."

"We'll think of something," said Mayl, "We normally do."

"Yeah," said Roll.

"Reckon you have enough for a HeartSlash to get some health back?" said Mayl, "I have a small surprise here for him."

"Yeah," said Roll standing up as the chip ended. She ran at SparkMan and used the HeartSlash to drain some health and jumped back.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," said Mayl, "It worked for Tory so why not me?"

"You mean," said Roll, "That tactic."

"Yup," said Mayl, "AquaTower Triple Download!"

Roll activated all three chips sending them in from three different directions like FireMan did with his FireTowers against MegaMan in the last N1.

"Here," said Terry, "MiniBoomers Download!"

SparkMan tried to use the MiniBoomers to destroy the Aqua Towers and destroyed two of them but Roll jumped in front of the last one and caught full on. She managed to land just brushing the AquaTower on the way down. The AquaTower continued towards its target.

"Anymore MiniBoomers?" said SparkMan.

"I only have three of them," said Terry.

SparkMan managed to get out of the way of the attack before it connected and fell face first on the floor.

"Now Mayl!" said Roll, "I think his AntiWood has worn off!"

"Right," said Mayl, "Lets see if your practice with Empress has paid off. RoseWhip Chip Download!"

Roll laughed a little as the chip downloaded. Mayl thought she heard Empress laughing from inside the PET as well.

SparkMan was getting up from tripping as Roll brought the whip down on his back. The thorns dug themselves into his back and when Roll brought it back it nearly pulled off all his armour from his back.

"Argh!" screamed SparkMan.

As Roll brought the whip down for a second strike Terry hit the logout button on his PET and brought SparkMan out just before the attack would have connected.

**"And Mayl and Roll take the match, with just three singles matches left anything could happen today."**

After a quick congratulations from Sarah, Roll logged out and joined Empress in her PET.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were enjoying yourself too much with that whip," said Empress.

"Maybe," said Roll, "I think some of you may be rubbing off on me Empress."

"I hope not," said Empress, "If I am then I'll have Sarah on my back."


	23. Speed

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 23 – Speed

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

Laura: I do know what a Skewer is, another example is the pin. I'm saving most of my best material for the tag matches anyway.

* * *

"Well after three exciting matches we are down to our final match of the day and the last of the singles matches."

_"Yup, and we have some good news on Tory's condition too, he has fully recovered and is here and ready to battle in the final match."_

**"So without further ado, let's start the match."**

Tory and his opponent came out to the arena.

"Oh look," said Lan, "Another one."

"Another what?" said Mayl.

"Another netcrime agent," said Lan, "That's Dave, the guy who tried to blow up the dam when we went camping."

"What was his NetNavi?" said Yai.

"QuickMan," replied Lan, "He's as fast as he sounds too."

**"If you're both ready, then Jack In!"******

"Jack In, QuickMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, IceMan Power Up!"

The three navis landed, IceMan noticed that QuickMan seemed to have trouble standing in one spot.

**"Begin!"**

QuickMan moved, IceMan blinked.

"Hey," said IceMan, "Where'd he go?"

"He's moving faster than the naked eye can see!"

_"That's what his name implies."_

"Behind you!" said Tory as QuickMan fired his QuickBoomerang.

The attack hit the unsuspecting IceMan who took the full damage of the attack both times.

"Think Tory think," said Tory looking at the first handful of chips he had pulled.

"You'll never think fast enough," said Dave, "By the time you attack QuickMan will have dodged it."

"We can win," said Tory trying to reassure himself, "Anyone can be beaten if I can just think hard enough and believe in myself."

"Tory," said IceMan, "Some Healing chips at least."

"Oh, sorry," said Tory downloading a couple of Heal chips.

IceMan used some of them and saved a couple for later, he froze the floor with his breath to slide away from QuickMan's QuickBoomerang. QuickMan tried to run across the floor and slipped on the ice.

"That's it," said Tory, "IceStage BattleChip In!"

The floor turned to Ice and IceMan smiled as he watched QuickMan constantly slip on the floor whenever he tried to stop. Sarah had used her airshoes to avoid sharing QuickMan's fate.

**"Slippery there QuickMan?"**

"QuickMan," said Dave, "I know it's hard for you but only moved to dodge IceMan's attacks."

QuickMan somehow managed to stand still and threw his QuickBoomerang.

"BattleChip In, AreaSteal," said Tory allowing IceMan to warp behind QuickMan.

"I've had it!" said Dave, "Geddon3 BattleChip In!"

All the panels in the arena turned to swamp and QuickMan started moving again.

"Uh – oh," said Tory, "Try and freeze some panels IceMan."

IceMan tried but couldn't freeze the panels that had become poisonous.

"No good!" cried IceMan.

Tory chanced a glance at QuickMan and noticed the poison was affecting him even fast due to the fact that whatever navis had instead of a metabolism was faster than IceMan's.

"IceMan," said Tory, "We've got one shot, it's a long one but it's our only hope." He downloaded some BattleChips.

"I get it Tory," said IceMan, "IceTower, AquaTower Go!"

QuickMan ran from the two attacks.

"Penguin Virus!" said IceMan making the virus appear where QuickMan was running too. He headed away from it and the attacks straight into,

"BlizzardBreath!" said IceMan unleashing the freezing storm straight at QuickMan. He never saw it coming and was frozen solid.

"QuickMan!" said Dave seeing his frozen navi.

**"The match is over! IceMan wins!"**

"What an exciting match, and that match leads us straight into the Tag Team rounds."

_"Yes, and after seeing all these great competitors here I am beginning to worry about my chances."_

**"As well as our Wild Cards Chaud and Lan."******

"We have to get our strategies ready Lan," said Mayl, "We've got at least one match in the next three days remember."

"I know," said Lan, "I hope we don't come up against…"

He met Chaud's eyes across the arena.

"You're mine," mouthed Chaud to Lan.


	24. Tag Time

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 24 – Tag Time

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

Laura: Heres the some of my best work anyway. At least I think it is. This took a while to write and is Lan's first match officially in the tournament.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the first day of the Tag Team matches."

_"Before we can begin we have some things to sort out."_

**"Our first order of business is to see what teams we have already."**

On the screen three teams appeared.

"Team one is Me and Higsby."

_"Team two is Commander Beef and BlackRose."_

**"And the third team is Mayl and Lan."**

"Now we will randomly make teams out of the remaining 8 contestants."

Images of Kai, Mary, Chaud, Tory and Empress appeared as well as the last three.

**"Ok then, mix them up."**

The computer randomly assigned the teams and Sarah smiled at one of them.

"Our first random team is Mary and Mamoru."

_"Our second is Tory and Mr. Famous."_

**"Third up we have Tamako and Kai."**

"And our final team is Chaud and Empress. Now to see who each team will be facing but we first have to add our random team into the mix."

A question mark appeared onscreen and lined up with the teams.

_"Let's mix them up."_

The computer randomly mixed up the teams into matches and for the first time everyone knew who they would face.

"Wow, it looks like the first match is Me and Higsby vs. Mayl and Lan."

_"Our second match looks to be interesting, the unpredictable Mary and Mamoru vs. Tory and Mr. Famous."_

**"Chaud and Empress are going against the netagents Commander Beef and BlackRose."**

"And our final match is going to be Kai and Tamako vs. our mystery NetBattlers.

"This is going to be a tense few days," thought Sarah tracing the matchups, "If the match must happen it will be the final Tag match."

"This looks to be fun," said Dex.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Yai.

"Hey, me and Chisao only came because we have a chance to get back in this thing," said Dex.

"You're still a loser," said Yai.

Mayl and Lan made their way down to the arena as Higsby and Ribitta walked up behind Dex and Yai.

"Could you two do us a favour?" said Ribitta smiling.

_"Explain how we got roped into this one again Yai."_

"We just agreed to help and they locked us in here."

_"Think those Microphones are on Yai?"_

"Probably not, do you think they'll leave us alone with a pair of switched on microphones."

The audience was in stitches at this.

_"Hey ever notice how Ribitta looks like ToadMan when she smiles?"_

"Yeah, it's real strange isn't it?"

"Will you two announce and stop commenting on how much I look like ToadMan when I smile!" screamed Ribitta.

_"I think the microphones are on Yai."_

"I think you're right for once Dex."

"Will you pair announce properly?" said Mayl, "How are we meant to NetBattle when we're in stitches from the way you're announcing?"

"Sorry Mayl, Ribitta and Higsby just locked us in here without saying anything."

Mayl and Lan just laughed again as well as Higsby and Ribitta.

"You expected them pair to figure that one out?" said Lan, "You must be dumber than Dex."

_"Hey! I can hear you, you know."_

**"Whatever, shut up Dex. Are you four ready? Then Jack In!"**

"Jack In, Roll Power Up!"

"Jack In, MegaMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, ToadMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, NumberMan Power Up!"

The five navis landed and Sarah ensured she was a safe distance away. (10 meters perspective to navis.)

**"Begin!"**

"AquaStage BattleChip In!" said Ribitta.

"Predictable," said Lan and Mayl.

"BattleChip In, Unite, AquaSoul Power Up!" said Lan.

"BattleChip In, Element Change, Aqua Power Up!" said Mayl.

"Oh great," said NumberMan "Leave me alone why don't you?"

"I wasn't intending to," said MegaMan jumping out of the water and shooting the AquaBuster at him.

"No fair," said NumberMan as MegaMan splashed back into the water, "My chances of hitting you are only 17.5!"

Meanwhile under the water Roll and ToadMan were involved in a battle.

"HeartSlash," said Roll.

"Go Tadpoles!" said ToadMan. The Tadpoles hit Roll as she came back from the HeartSlash.

"Hey NumberMan," said Higsby, "How about lighting this battle up?"

"Chances of victory now at 84 Higsby," said NumberMan as Higsby downloaded the chip, "Thunder Barrage!"

Lightning bolts flew from the sky and struck the surface of the water making it buzz with electricity.

"Watch who you're hitting you oversized calculator," said ToadMan jumping out of the water.

"Oh yeah," said NumberMan, "Look who's talking you slimly freak."

Outside Ribitta and Higsby were arguing too.

"I had Roll on the run there," screamed Ribitta, "Why'd you go and ruin it?"

"And what did you want me to do?" said Higsby, "Stand there and wait for you to lose the match."

"Who says I would have lost it?" said Ribitta.

"It was two on one," said Higsby, "They would have decimated you and then come after me."

"What, and in all your rare BattleChips you don't have an elemental change?" said Ribitta.

"No I don't," said Higsby, "The only ones I've even seen belong to Mayl."

"I thought you collected them!" said Ribitta.

"And I think you look like a toad when you grin but you don't find me commenting on it," yelled Higsby.

"They sure do argue a lot," said Mayl.

"Even more than we do," said Lan.

"Uh, guys," said MegaMan gesturing at the two arguing navis.

"Go for it Lan," said Mayl.

"Ok then," said Lan, "CyberSword BattleChip In!"

MegaMan held out his arm for the CyberSword.

"WideSword BattleChip In!"

In perfect sync MegaMan held out his other arm as the blade formed.

"LongSword BattleChip In!"

MegaMan brought his arms above his head to form the LifeSword.

"Program Advance, LifeSword," said the MegaMan, Lan, Mayl and Roll in unison.

"What?" said the other four shocked, Sarah just hung back and sniggered to herself at the unlikely teams loss.

The attack hit logging the two NetNavis out.

**"And after that attack the winners are MegaMan and Roll!"**

"Wow."

_"I agree."_

**"Well the first Tag Team match is over and I think that we all agree that these next few days are probably going to be some of the best battles we've ever seen based on what we have seen here today. And another question is will Higsby and Ribitta stop arguing long enough to do their jobs? I guess we will find out in time for the next match."**

Sarah, MegaMan and Roll Jack Out the system and Sarah turned to Mayl.

"Can I borrow your PET for a moment please Mayl?" she said.

Mayl nodded and handed it to her. She transferred Empress over to another PET and handed it to Mayl.

"Thanks," she said, "I'll make sure she comes back in one piece."

She walked over to Chaud and handed him the PET.

"I thought you'd need this," she said, "Make sure she doesn't get deleted Chaud."

"Why not?" said Chaud.

"Because if she is deleted then Roll is deleted and vice versa," said Sarah, "I don't think you want to see Mayl lose Roll now do you?"

"Trust me," said Chaud pocketing the PET, "Hadn't you best get back, you have a match to referee don't you?"

"Ok then Chaud," said Sarah walking off, she turned back to Chaud, "Good luck in your match Chaud."

"Thanks," said Chaud. Feeling his cheeks go red he turned away.

"Why Master Chaud," said ProtoMan, "I do believe you're blushing."

"Just be quiet ProtoMan," said Chaud.

ProtoMan said nothing but made sure to take a picture of Chaud blushing for future reference.


	25. In Sickness and in Health

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 25 – In Sickness and in Health

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

Sarah looked at the blushing Chaud and smiled, maybe life wasn't so cruel. She walked to the console to see the four fighters already ready. 

"Mary," said Sarah, "I thought Mamoru would spend at least an hour trying to drag you here."

"I did," said Mamoru, now out of his wheelchair the full figure of Mamoru could be seen, his growth was stunted by the HBD but he had been exercising to bring himself into some sort of fitness after nearly ten years confined to a wheelchair, "I just started early that's all."

"Good idea," said Sarah, **"Ok, if everyone is ready then Jack In!"**

"Jack In, GateMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, IceMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, Ring Power Up!"

"Jack In, Serenade Power Up!"

"I'd actually be worried if this wasn't a powered down version," said Lan, "They wouldn't have let him enter with Serenade otherwise would they?"

"Too true," said Mayl, "Plus the fact that Serenade is the UnderNet guardian so I don't think the officials would be too pleased if he left to fight in a tournament."

"True," said Lan, "True."

The five landed and again Sarah moved a safe distance away before beginning the match.

**"Begin!"**

Serenade rushed straight in firing a Saint Light at GateMan and IceMan. The pair dodged it easily.

"That was too easy," said Lan.

"What do you mean?" said Mayl, "He has been tuned down remember."

"Even if he was the Saint Light moves faster than that," said Lan, "He's holding back."

In the middle of battle Mr. Famous and Tory had never even noticed Ring. For now they were concentrating on who they thought was the most dangerous foe. They had pinned him down between the two navis and some IceCubes.

"GateCannon!" yelled GateMan firing the giant cannon at Serenade.

"AreaSteal Double Download!" said Mary downloading the two chips, Ring first warped into the trap set by IceMan and GateMan then before the cannon hit grabbed Serenade and warped out again leaving the attack to hit IceMan who had been behind Serenade.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" yelled IceMan after the attack had hit.

"Why don't you watch Ring like you were supposed to?" yelled GateMan.

"We had him in a trap, we weren't supposed to worry about Ring."

"Weren't you?" said Mary, "Well start. Illusionist BattleChip Download!"

Ring split into three and smiled.

**"Watch out you pair, three Ring's, only one is real, the other two bounce your attacks straight back at you."**

The three Rings powered up a RingRang.

"The one that hits is real," said Mr. Famous, "Aim for that one."

All three of the attacks flew at them and reached IceMan and GateMan.

"That one!" yelled IceMan and GateMan firing at different Rings after recovering. The two disappeared to be replaced with mirrors.

"Oh no!" yelled Tory and Mr. Famous as their navis attacks flew back at them and hit them. The real Ring gave a small giggle.

"I've had it," yelled Tory, "IceTowers BattleChips Double Download!"

The two towers shot at Ring.

"I'm feeling a little jealous Mary," said Ring, "Got anything for it."

"With you," said Mary, "Jealousy BattleChip Download!"

One of the two towers was cancelled out.

"What happened?" yelled Tory.

_"Jealousy allows a navi to take the last chip their opponent downloaded and use it against them."_

"IceTower!" yelled Ring slapping her hand to the floor and sending the attack back at IceMan's IceTower cancelling both of them out.

"Wow, the one regarded as the underdog in this match is managing to take on two navis at once!"

"Now you two," yelled Mr. Famous, "Combine your attacks at Ring."

"Right," said the two navis.

"IceBreath," said IceMan.

"GateCannon!" said GateMan.

"IceCannon," the two said together as the two attacks fused into one.

"LifeAura BattleChip Download!" said Mamoru. The chip activated and Serenade jumped between the attack and Ring. The attack didn't affect him but it knocked the LifeAura clean off.

"Thanks," said Ring, "That was close."

"I've had it!" said Mary, "AntiSword BattleChip In, AntiHeal BattleChip In, AntiAqua BattleChip In, Download!"

Ring started to glow again as the Master Counter powered up.

"Now GateMan attack!" said Mr. Famous.

"GateCannon!" said GateMan firing the attack, to everyone's astonishment it went for Ring and broke through the Program Advance. Ring dodged at the last moment but it did give her a shock.

"How did that break through?" said Lan, "It should have countered that."

"Interesting," was all Chaud said from his spot.

Mary and Mamoru went through their chips, Mary was running low but Mamoru had barely scratched his folder. He'd only used four in the battle so far.

"Any plans?" said Mary to Mamoru.

"Watch and learn," said Mamoru, "Cannon BattleChip In, HighCannon BattleChip In, M-Cannon BattleChip In! Program Advance!"

Serenade powered up the Program Advance and aimed it at the two navis and fired.

"Log Out!" yelled both Mr. Famous and Tory seeing the attack. The pair logged out when the attack fizzled out where they would have been.

"What!" yelled Tory, "It would have failed!"

"Fooled you," said Mamoru, "You were overconfident in my navi and under confident in Ring. When we changed from me and Serenade being the aggressor to Mary and Ring you were caught totally off guard and that's when it went downhill remember."

"True," said Mr. Famous, "Well done to the pair of you anyway, you've both overcome a lot in your lives to get here today and this may be your just reward."

"Thank you Mr. Famous," said Mary.

"No problem and I'm sure Tory here feels the same way," said Mr. Famous.

Tory was looking down at the console so that Mary and Mamoru couldn't see his face. He appeared to be crying then let out a stream of laughter.

"I can't believe I fell for that one," he screamed in between his giggles, "That has to be the oldest trick in the book and I fell for it."

"See," said Mr. Famous, "He does. I think."

"Well at least it ends well," said Lan as Sarah announced the end of the match, "I think Tory isn't affected too bad anyway and Mr. Famous never gets worked up about a loss."

"True," said Mayl, "And when it comes to faking it then Mamoru learnt from the best didn't he Lan?"

"Hey," said Lan, "What's that supposed to mean?"

In the walkway Chaud pulled out the two PETs.

"You make one wrong move Empress and the only thing stopping me from deleting you will be my promise to Sarah," he said.

"Chaud and Sarah sitting in a…" started Empress.

"That's one of them," said Chaud as he headed into the arena.

* * *

A bit of news now, with recently gaining a job I am finding it difficult to go to work and come home to write enough chapters to keep a decent buffer of 5 chapters online for update every day. So from now on I will have to move to two or three chapters a week. The days will be Monday, Friday and possibly Wednesday. 

Who am I kidding, you guys aren't bothered when I upload them just so long as they are good chapters right.


	26. Unlikely Teamwork

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 26 – Unlikely Teamwork

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

Laura: Not really, KnightMan had a couple of chips created by me but didn't win. Then again Ring did have an entire PA. 

Warp da Warp Liger: Chapter 17 has been updated and thanks for the info, I know that both navis aren't required but from what little I've researched I found that if both are present then the union is more powerful I think. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong anyway.

* * *

Chaud walked into the arena to see that Commander Beef and BlackRose were waiting for him. He knew that they were informed of the situation but also knew that there was no way that the pair would lie down and let him walk away without even trying. ProtoMan and Empress would have their work cut out for them today. 

Empress was worried, Commander Beef and BlackRose were said to be two of the best official NetBattlers in the entire world, would she be able to take them on and win, after all, it didn't look like Chaud was going to help her much now.

Commander Beef and BlackRose looked at one another, Chaud may be essential to the mission but still, he wasn't just going to do a single attack and win, if he was going to reach that match he had to earn a place in the match.

"Isn't this exciting folks, three of the world's greatest official NetBattlers are about to battle and one alongside a former netcriminal."

_"Yes sir, we are in for one unforgettable match here."_

**"So if you four are ready, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, SharkMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, WoodMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, ProtoMan, Empress Power Up!"

The five landed in cyberspace.

"Remember," said ProtoMan, "One wrong move."

**"Go!"**

Empress was the first to attack, her whip moving inches from where ProtoMan was standing and through the space to where WoodMan was standing. The slow moving WoodMan got the full force of the attack and ProtoMan glared at Empress. SharkMan wasted no time though and sent a FinCutter at ProtoMan who nimbly dodged it. The two nodded as Chaud downloaded a CyberSword and Empress activated her blade.

WoodMan and SharkMan sent their Wood and Aqua Towers out but the pair simply sliced through them. ProtoMan went straight through the WoodTowers and Empress sliced the AquaTowers with ease. SharkMan and WoodMan had their elemental blades downloaded and moved into a position to deal with the navis coming at them.

At the last moment ProtoMan and Empress swapped navis and attacked the other one. WoodMan and SharkMan found themselves totally unable to prepare for the differing styles between ProtoMan and Empress and having to switch tactics whilst being sliced at by two of the best sword navis ever isn't an easy task.

BlackRose downloaded a second BambooSword and Empress unable to keep up was knocked back. WoodMan used his two swords to separate SharkMan and ProtoMan. The four navis were in a deadlock and no matter what either side did they were unable to break it.

Empress and ProtoMan's swords quickly ran out of energy and WoodMan and SharkMan's didn't last long after. Empress quickly started to summon viruses which were quickly deleted by the two navis. Too quickly they found out as hiding behind the wall of viruses was ProtoMan with a WideSword ready which slashed at WoodMan and SharkMan. The two managed to dodge back but ProtoMan managed to nick WoodMan.

Empress summoned some Swordy Viruses and some Bunnys. ProtoMan and the Swordys focused on WoodMan and the Bunnys set to work on SharkMan with Empress' help. Unfortunately WoodMan deleted the Bunny viruses leaving Empress alone to deal with SharkMan. SharkMan would have deleted the Swordys for WoodMan but Empress wasn't helping.

WoodMan managed to delete the Swordy viruses but had taken heavy damage. Working with SharkMan though they managed to get Empress and ProtoMan back to back.

"Plan B," said Empress.

"Plan B," said ProtoMan.

The pair launched themselves at their opponents and used them as springboards to jump, then in midair used each other as a springboard to gain even more height. Empress powered up her Sword and Chaud downloaded his LongSword chip. Aiming themselves down at the floor they flew down towards the two navis with the swords hanging dangerously over their heads and were going to use the extra speed they would get from the jump to increase the damage from their swords.

"Log Out!" yelled BlackRose and Commander Beef logging WoodMan and SharkMan out just as the two navis struck.

**"And with an astonishing win our winners are Chaud and Empress!"**

Empress looked over at ProtoMan.

"So how'd I do?" she said.

"Not too bad," came the reply, "Could have done better though."

"Whatever," said Empress as ProtoMan logged out.

"At least he acknowledged your help," said Sarah.

"Him and Chaud are going to clash over the stupidest thing ever," said Empress looking at Sarah, "See you later." Empress left the system.

"What the hell?" said Sarah after she logged out.


	27. Ribitta Roulette

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 27 – Ribitta Roulette

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Well with Chaud and Empress' impressive win over Commander Beef and BlackRose we only have one match left for today, but to do that match we now have to roll the Ribitta Roulette."

_"Yes and if all you unlucky losers are ready then two of you will get a return ticket into the Tag Team rounds."_

The Program appeared on all the screens in the arena, three drums, two with NetNavi symbols on and the third with Ribitta's smiling face.

**"Spin those wheels!"**

"Hey that's my line!"

The three wheels spun and the middle finished. After about halve a minute the first one slowed down, Lan and Mayl could hear hundreds of whispering voices, each one wanting that second chance or to see their favourite fighters come back.

"And our first lucky loser is…"

The wheel finally stopped.

**"Dex and GutsMan!"******

"Yahoo!" yelled Dex jumping into the air, "Oh yeah, who's the best!"

"Not you," said Yai, "Now could you please sit down and see who your partner is?"

_"The wheel appears to be slowing down."_

You could have heard a pin drop in the arena, everyone was waiting with baited breath but no one more than the actual winner.

"I don't believe it, Dex's partner in the match is none other than his little brother Chisao with his NetNavi BlastMan!"

"Double Yahoo!" yelled Dex lifting Chisao into the air and squeezing him near to death, "We lost but we're still partners bro!"

"Again with the brotherly love," said MegaMan smiling, "Kind of makes you feel jealous doesn't it Lan?"

"Yeah," said Lan, "But at least we're together hey bro."

"Yeah," said MegaMan, "And we have Sarah as well now, both of us."

"We must be the luckiest family in the world," said Lan.

"Maybe," said MegaMan, "But maybe each family feels like that, just look at them pair, just over three years ago they hadn't seen each other for nearly five years and now you rarely see them apart. Maybe each family has something that makes them feel like the luckiest family on earth, even if it's just to wake up as a family everyday."

"Maybe," said Lan, looking over at the hugging brothers he realised something, "You pair are due in the arena now!"

"Opps," said Dex, "Come on bro lets go beat those idiots we have for opponents."

The pair ran down to the arena.

"You do realise that if they win they face Chaud and Empress next," said Mayl.

"Yup," said Lan, "I'd love to see how long Dex and Chisao last against that team."

"Lambs to the slaughter," said Mayl shaking her head.

Dex and Chaiso arrived in the arena and looked across at their opponents.

"Looks like we got the free pass," said Kai.

"Hey!" said Dex, "We may have lost our last matches but that doesn't mean you'll have it easy."

"Yeah," said Chisao, "Me and Dex are going to take this tournament and even beat Lan and Chaud."

Kai and Tamako thought about this for a moment then fell down laughing along with everyone else in the arena.

"You pair beat Lan," said Kai, "I bet you pair couldn't beat a standard navi if it had one arm tied behind it's back."

"And Chaud," said Tamako, "If you pair have trouble taking on MegaMan on his own how can you beat ProtoMan and Empress?"

"Chisao," said Dex, "What have I told you about thinking before you open your mouth about beating Lan?"

"You should be able to beat that wimpy MegaMan easy," said Chisao.

**"Ok, let's end this argument and Jack In!"**

"Jack In, MetalMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, TurboMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, GutsMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, BlastMan Power Up!"

The five navis landed and Sarah signalled the start of the match. BlastMan started to throw MiniBoomers like crazy and GutsMan charged in through the smoke to take MetalMan by complete surprise.

"Wow, GutsMan uses his partners abilities as a smokescreen for his attacks!"

_"For him that is quick thinking!"_

"I agree with Higsby there," said Lan as Mayl and Yai did their best to stop themselves laughing.

TurboMan sent his TurboWheels through the smoke at BlastMan. The wheels connected with no visible effects.

"Let me try!" said MetalMan rushing up and hitting BlastMan with a MetalPunch, the BlastMan copy exploded and sent MetalMan flying. The real BlastMan suddenly came out from the smokescreen and used a GoldPunch to land TurboMan next to MetalMan.

"See why I was keeping my distance," said TurboMan as he got up.

"I hate that stupid attack," said MetalMan, "Why can't he attack directly anyway instead of hiding?"

"You want direct," said Chisao, "CrossBomb download!"

MetalMan and TurboMan moved quickly to dodge the attack but and were knocked down when GutsMan and BlastMan rushed in with a GoldPunch each.

"MetalMan go for GutsMan," said Tamako, "TurboMan stay at a distance and attack BlastMan."

"Right," said the two navis. MetalMan started to use his MetalPunch against GutsMan's GutsPunch and TurboMan fired his TurboBuster and TurboWheels at BlastMan from a distance. Until they both realised that BlastMan had snuck up behind MetalMan whilst using one of his body doubles to fool TurboMan.

"Oh no! The real BlastMan has grabbed MetalMan and is using him as a shield!" 

"No he isn't," said Chisao as MetalMan managed to hit BlastMan, it did get him off, but he doubted his original plan involved being flung across the arena.

"This is getting real old real fast," said TurboMan trying to find the real BlastMan, "If I could find the real BlastMan there's no way I could hit him with all this smoke."

"Here," said Kai, "You need a few fans, fan viruses of course."

Kai downloaded the chip and a fan virus appeared that blew away the smoke allowing TurboMan to make out the real BlastMan for the first time.

"Got him," said TurboMan firing his TurboBuster, "He's that big that I can't miss."

"Yes," said Chisao, "But he's so big your peashooter won't do any damage to him."

"He's right," yelled TurboMan after his shots hit without doing any actual damage, "Hey, how's that kid so smart anyway?"

"I guess he's the natural out of him and Dex," said Kai, "We can't use the TurboWheels against an explosive opponent either can we?"

"In a singles I'd recommend the risk," said TurboMan, "But not when we have MetalMan to worry about too."

"Hey," said Kai, "How is MetalMan Tamako?"

"Not to good I'm afraid," came the reply, "Another hit like that and he risks deletion."

"Now would be the best time for any plans you have," said TurboMan, "I've just discovered something else, you know those clones, they don't just stand around and do nothing."

"What!" said Kai looking back at the match and seeing all the clones that they'd left shrink and start to head towards TurboMan and MetalMan.

"Those are viruses?" said Kai confused.

"Leave them long enough and they become Bomber viruses," said Chisao, "They explode when they reach their targets."

"We're too close to deletion," said Tamako, "We'll have to pull out."

"We can't take them all on our own," said Kai, "Log out TurboMan."

The two netnavis logged out and the viruses were deleted.

**"The winners are Dex and Chisao!"**

"Ever get the feeling that Chisao was holding back in his match against Dex," said Lan to Mayl and Yai.

"Yup," replied the two girls.

"And with that match our matches for today are over. Join us tomorrow for the final day of the N1 Grand Prix where we finish the tag team rounds and hold the match for the Grand Prize of a Million Zenny!"

**"Our first two matches tomorrow will be Lan and Mayl vs. Mary and Mamoru and Chaud and Empress vs. Dex and Chisao. Then the winners will face each other and the wining team will battle for the prize."**

_"So tune in tomorrow for the final day of the N1 Grand Prix."_


	28. Friends to the End

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 28 – Friends to the End

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Welcome to the final day of the N1 Grand Prix, with 8 competitors left anything could happen today!"

_"If you remember our last N1 this is where we had the final confrontation between MegaMan and ProtoMan which resulted in the stadium being destroyed."_

It had resulted in a lot more remembered Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai and Chaud. The release of PharohMan, the deletion of MegaMan and a threat to the world when PharohMan took control over a satellite using SciLab. Hopefully this year wouldn't have as much work after as the last one.

**"Well it's time for our first match, Lan and Mayl vs. Mamoru and Mary. After their matches yesterday we are expecting one explosive confrontation."**

Mary and Mamoru stepped up to the console on the other side of Lan and Mayl. Lan and Mamoru eyed each other across the console as Mamoru gave Lan a sly smile.

**"Ok then, Jack In!"**

"Jack In, Ring Power Up!"

"Jack In, Serenade Power Up!"

"Jack In, MegaMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, Roll Power Up!"

The five landed and Sarah made sure she was the other side of the arena.

**"Begin!"**

MegaMan and Serenade wasted no time immediately charging at one another, Roll and Ring weren't far behind either.

"BattleChip In, Unite, MetalSoul Power Up!" said Lan.

MegaMan changed into MetalSoul and used his MetalPunch to hit Serenade.

"You know," said Serenade as they landed, "That actually hurt."

"AirShoes BattleChip In!" said Mary and Mamoru.

"What for?" said Lan, "There's no special panels."

"LavaStage BattleChip In!" said Mamoru.

"No!" said Lan deactivating MetalSoul, "BattleChip In, Unite, FireSoul Power Up!"

"BattleChip In, Element Change, Fire Power Up!" said Mayl quickly.

"Perfect," said Mamoru holding up a BattleChip, "Remember this Lan?"

"No," said Lan, "You both planned this!"

"BattleChip In, Download, IceBall Power Up!"

Serenade lobbed the IceBall towards MegaMan and Roll who moved quickly to dodge it. MegaMan moved a little too slow and got the full force of the attack knocking him out of FireSoul.

"Not good," said Lan, "We're out of options MegaMan."

"No we're not," said Mayl, "GrassStage BattleChip In!"

The lava disappeared to be replaced by Grass.

"Perfect," said Lan, "Now Ring's RingRang won't do as much damage and you can do twice as much."

"See," said Roll, "We aren't just a pair of pretty faces."

"Neither are we," said Mary, "Illusionist BattleChip In!"

"Unite, SearchSoul!" said Lan putting in a BattleChip.

MegaMan transformed into SearchSoul and fired at one of the three Rings. "Ouch," said Ring, "That's cheating!"

"Roll Arrow!" said Roll firing the arrow. It burnt up the grass as it headed for Ring.

"Hey!" said Ring, "Don't all gang on me!"

"And don't forget me!" said Serenade jumping up behind MegaMan who grabbed Roll and turned invisible.

"No fair!" said Serenade as he grabbed thin air.

MegaMan and Roll reappeared further down as MegaMan's Soul Union ended. Lan downloaded his ElecSword chip as Mamoru downloaded a CyberSword. Roll's Element Change ended too.

"BattleChip In, Element Change, Wood Power Up!" said Mayl inserting the chip.

Roll changed into her WoodArmour and went for Ring. Mayl downloaded a CyberSword which turned into a BambooSword. Ring had a standard CyberSword downloaded. The four navis clashed in the center of the arena, every so often they'd change opponents so everyone kept getting confused and having to change styles. Eventually the sword chips wore off and the four jumped apart.

"Any plans Lan?" said MegaMan as Roll healed him.

"None at all," said Lan, "Most of my plans involved winning by now."

"One hope then," said MegaMan, "Roll cover us."

"Right," said Roll nodding. She ran towards Ring and Serenade and caught their attention. Mayl started downloading defensive chips.

"I know," said Lan, "CyberSword BattleChip In, Download!"

MegaMan's right arm formed the CyberSword.

"WideSword BattleChip In, Download!"

MegaMan's left arm formed the WideSword and Mary and Ring noticed.

"Triple Chip!" said Mary downloading the chips for the program advance.

"Roll!" said Mayl, "Hit Ring with your HeartSlash." Mayl disabled her Element Change.

"Right," said Roll running at Ring.

"LongSword BattleChip In!" said Lan.

"Program Advance!" said Mary, Ring, MegaMan and Lan at the same time.

"Oh my!"

To be continued…


	29. Friends to the End Part 2

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 29 – Friends till the End Part 2

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

Yamiyashi: Mary and Ring are using the Master Counter Program Advance. Not the LifeSword.

Warp da Warp Liger: That's already been answered if you check back.

* * *

MegaMan slashed with LifeSword as Roll hit Ring with her HeartSlash dispelling the Program Advance. At the last moment Roll jumped back leaving Ring completely open for the Program Advance. It connected leaving Mary to pull the plug and log Ring out. 

"One down," said Roll, "Hey, where's Serenade?"

"You lost track of Serenade?" said MegaMan.

"Hey," said Roll, "I was more worried about that Program Advance of Ring's."

"I'd be more worried about MegaMan here," said Serenade as MegaMan heard a cannon hum behind him. He turned to be looking down the barrel of the GigaCannon.

"You know something," said Serenade, "It doesn't matter if I can't do it properly, at this range it will hit full power."

"Rule one of NetBattling," said MegaMan as Roll hit Serenade with a Roll Arrow and paralyzed him, "Never take your eyes off your opponent."

Serenade turned his head to see that Mayl had downloaded the Elec element chip and Roll was preparing another Roll Arrow for him. He turned back to be looking down the barrel of a cannon.

"Serenade log out," said Mamoru pulling the plug, "Well done Lan."

"Well done to you," said Lan, "But never forget how many opponents you have Mamoru."

"Ok," said Mamoru turning away from the console.

"I knew I wasn't good enough," said Mary.

"Never say that," said Sarah, "You and Ring made it this far didn't you, you should see that as a great accomplishment. Next time try to go further but if you don't just always be happy you were one of the last eight."

"Thank you," said Mary.

Mary and Mamoru turned from the console and walked off. Mamoru suddenly had trouble breathing and fell to the floor clutching his chest. The other four surrounded him instantly.

"Mamoru," said Sarah, "Come on now, breath slowly and carefully. That's it, we're all here for you."

Medics and doctors appeared from nowhere and Mamoru's old doctor somehow found his way down to the arena floor.

"It looks like a relapse," he said, "We have to get him to the hospital immediately."

In the hospital Lan and Mayl sat down waiting for Mamoru's test results. Whilst they were waiting Lan turned to Mayl.

"How did you know the HeartSlash would go through the Program Advance?" he said.

"Simple," said Mayl, "It stops elemental, sword and pure healing abilities, HeartSlash is a neutral ability with no element.

"But the healing?" said Lan.

"I didn't say it didn't hurt," said Roll.

"Sorry," said Lan.

Sarah and Chaud stood down the other end of the corridor talking.

"So what about them five?" said Chaud.

"Difficult," said Sarah, "Mission parameters state that they mustn't know anything but still…"

"I know how you feel," said Chaud, "But is now really the best time?"

"It's as good as we're going to get," said Sarah, "They called an intermission until Mamoru's condition is confirmed remember, the next chance we'll get is right before the match."

They went to go down before the doctor came out of the room. They rushed down to hear Mamoru's test results.

"He's ok," said the Doctor, "All as it was, was a mild heart attack."

"Phew," said Sarah.

"A _mild_ heart attack," said Lan, "He was on the floor having trouble breathing."

"Trust me," said the doctor, "If it was a major one I'd be arranging for the mortuary to pick him up."

"Its ok doctor," said Sarah, "My brother is just a little irritated that's all."

"His heart is still weak from HBD that's all," said the doctor, "The stress of the tournament must have brought it on."

Lan looked downfallen.

"Lan," said Sarah, "It was going to happen anyway, it's just a coincidence that it happened after your match."

"I suppose," said Lan.

"Look," said the doctor, "If it makes you feel better, if Mamoru exercises well and eats properly for the next few years then there's no reason why he shouldn't live an ordinary life."

"Thanks," said Lan.

"Lan," said Sarah, "If you don't want to see Mamoru now then me and Chaud need to talk to you and Mayl in private."

"Huh," said Lan. Sarah just lifted him up by his shoulder and led him into Chaud's car outside. Mayl followed and sat in the back next to Lan.

"Hey," said Mayl, "Who do all these clothes belong to?"

"Focus Sarah, focus," said Sarah under her breath.

"These would all fit you perfect Sarah," said Lan.

"The clothes aren't important," said Chaud, "The entire tournament is a front set up by a netcrime organisation."

"Wait," said Lan, "This is a trick so you can win the tournament isn't it Chaud?"

"And I thought you were the smart one," said Chaud.

"Listen Lan," said Sarah, "I got this job to go undercover in order to find out who was behind this."

"The entire tournaments been rigged so two specific teams are in the arena at the same time," said Chaud, "ProtoMan and Empress, and MegaMan and Roll."

"Why?" said Mayl.

"We don't know," said Sarah, "They gave me the referee job because they wanted me in there too. We know that much."

"And Ring?" said Lan.

"We think that it was to scare me," said Sarah, "Our informant was found the day after and he aint saying much anymore.

"Ouch," said Mayl.

"So what's the plan?" said Lan.

"Wing it," said Sarah.

"What!" said Lan, "We can't do that!"

"There's nothing else we can do," said Sarah, "We don't know what they're planning so we can't plan against it."

The five sat in silence for a moment.

"Chaud," said Sarah, "Your match starts in five minutes and we're still at the hospital."

Lan didn't even know Chaud's car could reach those sorts of speeds.


	30. Plans

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 30 – Plans

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

* * *

"Well if this doesn't take the biscuit then nothing does, not only are Dex and Chisao's opponents late but so is our referee!"

_"The worst bit is that without a referee we can't announce the match as cancelled."_

Chaud and Sarah rushed into the arena and Sarah grabbed the microphone she had left on the console during Mamoru's attack.

**"We have an update on Mamoru's condition, he is ok and on the road to recovery!"**

Lan and Mayl heard the entire arena sigh as they made their way to their seats.

**"Now without any further delay, Jack In!"******

"Jack In, BlastMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, GutsMan Power Up!"

"Jack In, ProtoMan, Empress Power Up!"

The five navis landed and Sarah signalled the start of the match.

**"Go!"**

Empress rushed at BlastMan and ProtoMan went for GutsMan. Empress kept going to use melee techniques but moving around the clones, ProtoMan used his CyberSword to keep GutsMan at bay.

"Wow, Empress and ProtoMan are in top form today, Empress hasn't even touched a BlastMan clone and ProtoMan isn't giving time for GutsMan to throw a punch!"

_"I'm still worried about Empress, remember what happened last match with those clones."_

**"I'm sure Empress can handle a few Bombers, but not this amount**."

The five navis were having trouble moving with the amount of clones there were, Empress hadn't even allowed him to put up a smokescreen. Suddenly the clones turned into Bomber viruses.

"Not good, with that amount I doubt even the pair of them can whittle them down."

"You'd best have had a good reason for this," said ProtoMan.

"You worry too much," said Empress, "I'm sure all of these want to do my bidding."

Empress cracked her whip. "Mind control!" she yelled. The Bombers stopped advancing.

"Uh-oh," said Chisao.

"Attack GutsMan!" said Empress. The Bombers turned towards GutsMan and started to advance.

"GutsPunch Download!" said Dex making his last mistake of the match. The first was thinking he had a chance.

"No big brother!" yelled Chisao as GutsMan attacked the viruses with the GutsPunch. Predictably, the viruses exploded.

"Stupid," said Empress.

"Now BlastMan," said Chisao, "Big Bang Blast!"

BlastMan clashed his hands and set the fuse on his head alight.

"WideSword Download," said Chaud slotting the chip in sounding almost bored.

ProtoMan equipped the WideSword and jumped at BlastMan cutting the fuse in half.

**"Match over! The winners are Chaud and Empress!"**

"Congratulations to our final team. We will have a short break before the final tag team match.

The navis logged out and Sarah tapped Chaud on the shoulder.

"Outside," she said nearly dragging him out.

Outside Chaud and Sarah stood looking at the stadium while sitting on some grass by the shore.

"I figured it out," said Sarah, "Not the plan but who's behind all this."

"Who?" said Chaud.

"DarkChip Syndicate Nebula," said Sarah, "It's impossible but everything points to them."

"But Regal was stopped," said Chaud, "How is it possible?"

"Regal was the leader?" said Sarah, "No way, we defeated the leaded but it was never a human."

"Scyler," said Chaud.

"She's the only one who could have modified the Devil Chip to make Ring a solo," said Sarah, "And the only one who could have created the DarkChips."

"But she claimed…" started Chaud.

"She's a DarkNavi," said Sarah, "They are evil, lying, cheating pains in the neck."

There was a moment of silence.

"Where's the 'Present company excepted'?" said Sarah.

"Oh sorry," said Chaud, "I kinda forgot."

"Forgot what?" said Sarah.

"That you were a DarkNavi," said Chaud.

"Good," said Sarah, "It shows I'm doing something right."

"I thought we deleted Scyler anyway?" said Chaud confused.

"She thought she'd deleted me remember," said Sarah, "Thing's aren't always what they seem."

The pair sat in silence.

"You got a plan Sarah?" said Chaud.

"Not a one," said Sarah, "Wish I did though."

"You're not the only one," said Chaud, "How's about you three?"

"No," said ProtoMan simply.

"Sorry," said Empress.

"How smart do you think I am?" said Scyler, "She and her Dad never gave me much info apart from that I must aid Sarah to defeat Scyler."

"We'd best get ready for the match," said Sarah, "We're as well prepared as we'll ever be."

The pair headed into the stadium to find that Lan and Mayl were already waiting.

"Let's do this," said Lan.

Sarah reached into her sleeve for the wire, she almost pulled the first one but remembered and reached a little further for the second.

"I wonder how long it will take them to notice?" she thought.

**"If everyone is here, then Jack In!"**

* * *

A/N:What! You expected more from a Dex vs. Chaud match?

****


	31. Light Before the Dark

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 31 – Light Before the Dark

A/N: Just to remind you battle text is:

Ribitta's commentary

_Higsby's commentary_

**Sarah's commentary**

Anything else will be in normal text.

WB: It may get worse before it gets better but I hope to clear it up in the next few chapters.

* * *

"Jack In, MegaMan Power Up!" 

"Jack In, Roll Power Up!"

"Jack In, ProtoMan, Empress Power Up!"

The five navis landed, Sarah nodded at the other five who nodded back.

**"Begin!"**

"I'm having fun already," said Empress circling Roll.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," said Roll.

"Back again," said ProtoMan.

"I just couldn't stay away," said MegaMan.

"Don't let your guard up you pair," said Chaud, "These pair are as good as they come."

"Same goes for you two," said Lan, "You've both fought these pair before so you know what to watch out for anyway, but don't let your guards down."

ProtoMan and Empress rushed in as Chaud downloaded a CyberSword for ProtoMan and Empress activated her blade. Lan and Mayl responded by downloading Sword Chips themselves.

The four navis clashed and swiped at each other before they jumped back and MegaMan started to fire his Buster at Empress.

"Hey no fair!" said Empress jumping back, "I'll make break your heart for that!" she fired a HeartBreaker at MegaMan.

"Sonic Wave!" said ProtoMan sending the attack at MegaMan who distracted by the HeartBreaker never saw it coming.

"You ok MegaMan," said Lan, "You can Log Out if you need too."

"He can't," said Sarah activating her DarkSword, "It's starting."

Suddenly the stadium was flung into darkness as a navi appeared in the arena computer.

"Wh-Wh-Whee!" went the navi, "It's nice to see you three again."****


	32. Shades of Darkness

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 32 – Shades of Darkness

"ShadeMan!" said ProtoMan, "So Nebula is behind all this!"

"Yes," said ShadeMan, "And our precious leader wants you all gone."

"Everyone!" yelled Sarah, "Leave now, the tournament is cancelled!"

"Oh, I don't think anyone wants to leave," said ShadeMan, "I hope not anyway, I've already locked the doors."

Sarah dived at him with the DarkSword and was thrown away.

"ProtoMan!" said Chaud, "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword Download! Program Advance!"

The LifeSword went straight at ShadeMan and struck bathing the arena in light.

"Yes!" said Chaud and ProtoMan.

The light cleared to reveal ShadeMan standing as if nothing had happened.

"Fool," said ShadeMan sending a flurry of Bats out at ProtoMan, "Don't you know that no attacks can harm me!"

"Really," said Sarah, "I'd like to test that out!"

"What?" said ShadeMan looking at where he had thrown her moments before. She was gone, turning he saw a sight that would have made most navis log out straight away, "Two of you!"

"You ok Scyler," said Sarah.

"Didn't even hurt," said Scyler, "Let's go!"

ShadeMan again knocked the two aside but stood over one of the pair.

"Now I'll delete you!" said ShadeMan, "Darkness Beam!"

"No!" yelled ProtoMan diving in front and taking the full force of the attack. He fell back into her arms.

"ProtoMan."

"Don't," said ProtoMan, "I, I think I love you."

"Really," said Scyler.

"Ahem," said Sarah, "If you two are done with the mushy stuff, we have a navi to delete remember!"

ProtoMan looked from one to the other and realised what had happened.

"Scyler!" said ProtoMan, "I thought you were Sarah!"

"Forget it!" said Sarah grabbing ProtoMan and nearly throwing him away, "Scyler, let's go!"

"Can't we help them?" said Roll.

"Only DarkChips can even touch him," said MegaMan, "They are our last hope."

"I hope they're up to it," said Roll.

"They'll be up to it," said Empress, "Those pair can do anything if they wanted."

ShadeMan had his hands full, the pair were coming at him with perfectly timed attacks, he had to block them both at the same time, and they kept on coming no matter what he did.

"Got you," he said throwing Scyler aside, "Now to delete you!"

He hovered over Scyler and activated his DarkSword.

"Bye bye," he said, "Argh!"

The others watched as Sarah drove the DarkSword through his back, she pulled it out and sliced straight across him with it.

"ShadeMan Deleted," said the computers calm voice.

"You ok," said Sarah holding out her hand towards Scyler, "How about you ProtoMan?"

"I'll live," said ProtoMan, "If you keep her away of course."

The six looked down at the junk data that ShadeMan had left.

"It's over," said Sarah, "Let's go."

They turned from the junk data and went towards an emergency exit.

"It's not over yet sister," said a familiar voice, "In fact, I'd say it's just starting."

The six turned back, although they couldn't see who the voice had belonged to they all knew who it was.

"1.0," said Sarah.


	33. Rebirth

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 33 – Rebirth

WB: Look at the facts, two identical black and purple navis, one near life threatening attack, I'd say he was pretty groggy when he said that line.

BTW, _that's_ what Empress meant when she said Chaud and Proto would fall out. Not Proto/Empress.

* * *

_Megaman held his hands above his head as they started to glow. He brought them together and they fused into a cannon. "Holy Dream!" yelled Megaman and Lan. _

_The beam went straight for Scyler V1.0. "No my Power! You can't do this!" she screamed as the beam hit her._

_"We just did," said Megaman._

_When the smoke cleared all that was left of the original Scyler was a pile of Junk Data._

"1.0," said Sarah, "Where are you? Didn't we delete you?"

"Oh you did," said Scyler V1.0, "But you know what happens to powerful navis when they die don't you?"

"The Junk Data they leave becomes a ghost navi," said MegaMan, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"But the personality data is still deleted right," said 1.0, "What happens if the junk data is the personality data without any matrix data?"

"You," said Sarah.

"Bingo," said 1.0, "All's I needed was freshly deleted junk data from a dark navi that you 6 so thoughtfully provided."

The junk data left from ShadeMan started to radiate with darkness, sucking the light making them appear as black as night they started to change shape until they formed into a female navi shape, the darkness died down to reveal Scyler V1.0.

"I'm back," said 1.0, "And this time I've got some new tricks up my sleeve."

"What do you mean?" said Sarah.

"I can borrow junk data from a non – dark navi," said 1.0, "But it doesn't last to long. That's why I needed you to delete ShadeMan for me."

"Madam Scyler," said a person appearing in a window, "I am glad to see you have regained a body."

"You failed to complete your mission," said 1.0.

"What?" said the underling, "But you have regained your body Madam."

"Your mission was to delete these six and you failed," said 1.0, "You know what failure means in DarkChip Syndicate Nebula right?"

"Madam no!" said the underling before an explosion came from the control room.

"Oh look at that," said 1.0, "I think I accidentally activated the self destruct mechanism for the pillars under the arena. Looks like no ones going to leave here alive today."

Sarah whispered some instructions to Scyler who used the forced logout protocol to leave the system.

"Ok then," said Sarah, "Scyler can handle that problem, now we have to stop her."

Scyler took control of Sarah's body and started to organize teams to escape the building.

"That's cheating!" said 1.0, "No fair!"

"All's fair against an evil navi," said Sarah, "You staying or going?" she said to the 3 NetOps.

"Staying," said Lan.

"Same here," said Mayl.

"What do you think?" said Chaud.

"Good," said Sarah, "That gives us a slight edge right now, but don't think it's going to be easy, it took 17 of us to delete her last time so our chances this time are slim to nothing, our best bet is to find some way to hold her back until we can get out of here."

"It won't be easy," said Chaud.

"I know," said Sarah, "I have a plan to distract her but it won't last forever."

"What is it?" said Roll.

"Lan," said Sarah, "Follow my lead."

_"Come on Dad,"_ thought Sarah, _"Let's see if this does work over long distances."_

"BattleChip Activate, Unite, MegaSoul Power Up!"

Scyler felt something happen in the body. _"Ok then Sarah," _she thought, _"Everyone's nearly out now, I'll be there in a minute."_

"Got it," said Lan, "BattleChip In, Unite, SarahSoul Power Up!"

The two Soul Unions powered up and MegaMan and Sarah both went to attack Scyler V1.0.


	34. Double Soul

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 34 – Double Soul

Using his DarkSword MegaMan started to slash at Scyler. She quickly dodged and knocked MegaMan aside to be looking down Sarah's new fully charged MegaBuster and having the shot let off in her face.

"Hey," said Scyler, "That nearly hurt!"

MegaMan slashed from behind with the DarkSword striking Scyler.

"Now I'm mad," said Scyler activating her own DarkSword as MegaMan jumped back and Sarah fired her MegaBuster, "Will you two cut it out already? You know you can't beat me!"

Sarah and MegaMan kept up this series of attacks each perfectly timed without speaking a word to each other.

"How can they do that?" said Empress.

"They're in perfect unison," said Roll, "With the bond that they share now there's no need for words."

"Wow," said ProtoMan.

The pair were keeping perfect attacks until they stopped.

"What's up?" said Roll.

"Only one attack before the unions run out," said Sarah, "Even though we can't delete her we have to make it count."

"Only one thing for it then," said MegaMan.

"No!" said Sarah, "And seen as you can see my thoughts through the unison you know why I won't use it!"

"Why not?" said MegaMan, "It looks like it's our only hope!"

"You know why!" said Sarah.

"Not good enough," said MegaMan, "Maybe it didn't work because you weren't really unisoned."

"I don't care," said Sarah, "I nearly died, or did that escape you!"

"Why are you so afraid of dying Sarah?" said MegaMan.

"Been there, done that," said Sarah, "I'd have got the t – shirt too but I was a bit busy."

"Touchy," said Scyler, "Darkness Wave!"

"Not this time," said Sarah dodging the attack, "Hub, no offence but the other navi was the most powerful one ever created."

"Maybe that's why it didn't work then," said MegaMan, "You two aren't exactly best of buddies are you?"

Sarah shook her head for a moment then looked at MegaMan.

"Ok," she said, "But if we both die attempting it then I'm blaming it on you!"

"What are you two planning?" said Scyler.

"Ready," said MegaMan.

"As I'll ever be," said Sarah.

"3," said MegaMan.

"2," said Sarah uncertainly.

"1!" said MegaMan.

"Double Soul Attack!" yelled MegaMan and Sarah.

A glowing figure appeared in between Sarah and MegaMan, neither the navis or the ops could decide on whether it was Sarah or MegaMan standing there, just when they had focused on a part that made them think it was one they'd notice a part that would make them think it was the other.

The figure held the a blade in it's hand that shone with an unearthly light, although the blade resembled the DarkSword it wasn't the Darkness of the DarkSword, it was something else entirely.

"MegaSword!" yelled MegaMan, Sarah and the figure as it ran in to attack Scyler.


	35. Time

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 35 – Time

"Not again," said Scyler almost bored, "Don't you know that you can't do this properly?"

"Maybe it's because I tried it with Bass," said Sarah, "This time the navi I'm going to do it with is my brother."

"Very sweet," said Scyler, "But you forget one thing!" She swung with the DarkSword and struck the figure MegaMan and Sarah had summoned in the side, MegaMan and Sarah screamed in pain as the figure dissipated and they fell to the floor clutching their sides where Scyler had struck the figure. The force of the pain had knocked them out of the soul unions as well.

"If I hurt the Double Soul," said Scyler, "I hurt you both! Now who's next?"

"Me," said Sarah struggling to her feet. She moved her arm from the wound and they noticed the gash in her armour.

"You," said Scyler, "You can barely stand never mind fight."

Straining as though each move was a great effort Sarah activated her DarkSword. "I can fight well enough to beat you," she said.

She ran in and swung her DarkSword above her head and went to bring it down on Scyler's, Scyler caught it between her hands and wrenched it from hers onto the floor where it clattered a good distance away from the pair of them before it was deleted. She threw Scyler aside and turned on the group that had gathered in front of MegaMan.

"What a pathetic last stand," she said, "Three on me, I'd rate your chances at zero."

"I wouldn't," said Sarah, Scyler turned around to see her climbing back to her feet, "Because if you even touch them before you delete me then I will delete you."

"Don't you ever learn?" said Scyler, "You won't ever delete me."

"Maybe," said Sarah, "But someone has to try, maybe if I don't and you do then someone else will try until you are finally deleted."

"Optimistic aren't we?" said Scyler sarcastically.

"Maybe," said Sarah charging with the DarkSword again only to be knocked away as easily as the last time.

"Sarah!" yelled MegaMan.

"Pathetic," said Scyler, "Human weaknesses like love and friendship get you nowhere, pure power is the only way to succeed."

"Wrong," said Sarah getting up again, "It's because these are my friends that I can keep coming at you."

"Take a hint," said Scyler firing a Darkness Wave at Sarah.

The wave struck and Sarah felt herself fall into the darkness.

"Come on Sarah," said Dr. Hikari watching the events from SciLab, "You can't keep fighting like this." He turned to his navi in which was in SciLab's main database. "Found anything that could help yet?" he asked.

The navi shook it's head, "All that I could find that could help is that file on Sarah that we can't unlock, the rest we either know or was deleted during the attack on SciLab last month."

Dr. Hikari looked at the file his navi held, it was his father's work alright, three locks and each one intricately linked into Sarah's data. He'd tried everything to open that file but he knew it would only open when Sarah's data structure underwent certain changes.

"Dr. Hikari!" said the navi bringing Dr. Hikari from his thoughts, "The first lock is opening!"

"What!" said Dr. Hikari looking at the screen.

"I can read part of the file," said the navi, "Something about a closed project, tested on Sarah but was never analysed because she couldn't use it."

"What was the projects name?" said Dr. Hikari.

The navi scanned the file.

"Impossible," it said scanning the file a second time.

"What is it?" said Dr. Hikari.

"You won't believe this," said the navi, "The program that they ran on Sarah was used as an attempt to stabilise her, but it wasn't designed for that, it was designed to increase the power of a navi without BattleChips, a program that built on something that Sarah already had, a program we thought she had only recently gained, the Ultimate Program, she's going into true style change!"


	36. Battle Style!

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 36 – Battle Style!

"Now she's dealt with," said Scyler turning from the explosion that had been her Darkness Wave, "Who's next?"

"Who's dealt with?" said Empress smiling.

"What?" said Scyler turning to where Sarah had been, and still was, "What navi did you drain that data from?"

"None that I know," said Sarah as surprised as everyone else. Her armour had turned white and her helmet had disappeared, covering her left arm was a large flexible shield even covering her hand and ending in a rounded point, her right hand contained a sword which glowed the same white colour as her armour. The gash in her armour that Scyler had sliced into her had also disappeared.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Scyler, "A weakling is still a weakling no matter what style it's in."

"You should know," said Sarah charging with her new sword in hand, Scyler responded with her DarkSword which was sliced straight through by Sarah's blade.

"What?" said Scyler jumping back, "I must not be at full power yet."

"Lan," said MegaMan weakly, "Phone call from Dad."

"Patch it into the system MegaMan," said Lan, "Roll, can you do something about that wound?"

"It's taking all mine and Empress' power to keep him alive Lan," said Roll, "If we try to heal that wound now he could die."

MegaMan patched the call into the system and Dr. Hikari's voice came through the system.

"Lan, can you hear me? Sarah isn't in a navi style right now, she's gone into an emotion style like HubStyle."

"No way," said Lan.

"Anyway," said Dr. Hikari, "It's called BattleStyle and has two main attacks, the BattleSword and the BattleArrow. The BattleArrow apparently uses the shield as an arrow, I think it does anyway."

"What do you mean Dad?" said Lan.

"The details are too sketchy for me to say much more," said Dr. Hikari, "It was never used and all as we have are predictions on what should happen. It's her only hope right now."

Sarah was parrying with Scyler, Scyler's DarkSword wasn't much good and she had to keep jumping back to activate a new one every few slashes.

"You can't beat me by destroying all my DarkSwords you know," said Scyler.

"You're right for once," said Sarah, BattleSword, Full Power!"

The BattleSword suddenly started to glow and crackle with energy, Scyler suddenly remembered her DarkAura and raised it. Sarah brought the BattleSword down and hit the DarkAura, the DarkAura crackled and then suddenly broke, fortunately for Scyler the DarkAura had absorbed most of the damage, unfortunately it still hurt a lot.

Sarah looked at the panic on Scyler's face, Scyler had never had to deal with emotions like this before, but Sarah also knew she couldn't use the Sword at full power for a bit, at least not until her DarkAura was restored. It was now or never.

Sarah jumped into the air and held her left arm at the near cowering Scyler, "BattleArrow!" she cried.

The shields rounded point suddenly became a lot sharper and shot out on a chain Sarah held and headed straight at Scyler. Scyler dodged as the arrow ploughed itself into the floor where she had been standing moments before. She looked shocked as Sarah gave a gentle tug on the chain and it flew back to it's resting place on Sarah's arm.

"I can't win now," said Sycler under her breath, "And I was hoping to save it for later but…" she looked up at Sarah who was falling back down, "Like to see one of my new abilities sister?" she said

Sarah began a new charge with her BattleSword, Scyler dodged it and risked a glance at the group around MegaMan, she focused on one and smiled.

"Oh sister," said Scyler, "DarkSoul Beam!"

"No!" yelled Sarah as the beam headed towards it's target.


	37. Choices

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 37 – Choices

WB: No Sarah can't go into DarkSoul.

* * *

Sarah virtually fell from the effect of the anger being replaced by fear knocking her from her BattleStyle, she ran towards the fallen figure of ProtoMan who had fallen to his knees after Scyler's DarkSoul Beam had struck, she knelt down and looked into the struggling ProtoMan's eyes.

"Listen to me," said Sarah, "You can fight this ProtoMan, just do as I say."

ProtoMan looked into Sarah's eyes, she could see her fear reflected in them as he shook his head.

"Don't give up," she said nearly crying, "We can fight this together, side by side, just don't give up."

"Delete me Sarah," said ProtoMan hoarsely, "It's the only way, I'm still too weak from ShadeMan's attack to fight it. Use the DarkSword, the weapon she wanted me to use to delete you."

Sarah shook her head but stood up crying whilst she activated the DarkSword, she pulled up the DarkSword and brought it down on ProtoMan's head, the other navis and the ops looked away.

The DarkSword clattered on the floor, as the navis and ops looked back they saw ProtoMan and Sarah kneeling on the floor, Sarah's face was facing the floor as she cried, her hair covering most of her face.

"I can't," said Sarah, "I'm sorry ProtoMan, but I can't delete you."

"It's ok," said ProtoMan, "I understand, now leave before I try to delete you."

Sarah looked towards where Scyler had been but she had escaped in the confusion, her navi reconnected the body and of the five navis in the system, four logged out. ProtoMan remained, he fought the DarkSoul to the end before ProtoMan DS logged out into the net. The four netops left with Sarah using her strength to let them make it out of the arena, they made it to the other side of the bridge as it collapsed and the second floating arena crashed into the ocean next to the first.

It was about an hour after the floating arena had finished it's descent to the bottom of the ocean, most people had only been given a cursory check but Lan, Chaud and Mayl were admitted to the hospital for examining to make sure they were ok as they'd spent the longest in the arena. Dr. Hikari had arrived and used some of the hospitals tools to check Sarah's body over to make sure there was no major damage. After the tests, Lan and Mrs. Hikari as well as Mayl and her parents sat talking about the events. Sarah and Chaud were giving reports to the officials and information on BattleStyle to Dr. Hikari.

"Impressive," said Dr. Hikari, "But this DarkSoul Beam, are you sure ProtoMan went into DarkSoul Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, she didn't want to talk too much about it, even her navi Scyler who was usually talkative was silent for once.

Dr. Hikari looked a little downfallen, "This is dangerous Sarah," he said shaking his head, "I'd prefer it if you stayed out of it but you and MegaMan are the only ones who even stand a chance against her."

He walked away leaving Sarah and Chaud alone, Sarah turned to Chaud, "I'm sorry about ProtoMan, Chaud," she said, "I'll try to get him back for you."

"Don't bother," said Chaud, "I can always program a new one, he was just a netnavi after all."

He turned to see Sarah's look of disgust. "I thought you were different Chaud," she said, "But Yai was right, your just a jerk to other people and their navis, you are rich, but you will be lonely if you keep this up." She walked off down the corridor.

"That could have gone better," said Empress from the PET on Chaud's waist whilst he banged his head on the hospital walls.

"Keep that up and they'll have to admit you again," said another female voice. Chaud turned to it to see Mayl.

"How much of that did you catch?" said Chaud.

"Most of it," said Mayl, "You do know she likes you Chaud, don't you?"

"I keep forgetting," said Chaud, "I keep forgetting she's a navi."

"Most of us forget she's a navi most of the time," said Mayl, "Hell, I forget whilst she's in the system sometimes."

"I didn't know she cared so much about ProtoMan that much," said Chaud.

"He's her friend," said Mayl, "She cares for all her friends."

Chaud looked downfallen.

"Stupid," said Mayl walking off.

"What's that for?" said Chaud.

"Don't worry," said Mayl, "You'll find out."

"I hate it when girls go all mysterious like that," said Chaud.

"Get used to it," said Empress.

"Do you know what she meant?" said Chaud.

"Yup," said Empress, "But you have to figure this one out for yourself."

"You're evil," said Chaud.

"Thank you," said Empress giving a little curtsey.

"Girls," said Chaud walking off.

"Wherever you go," said Empress, "I follow remember." She said this before Chaud disabled the PETs speakers.

Sarah stood on the top floor of the hospital watching the sun set as she lent on the Tree of Life.

"I'll get you back ProtoMan," she said, "I won't sit by and let Chaud make a navi to replace you."


	38. Clean Up

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 38 – Clean Up

"You'll do it Sarah," said Lan walking up the corridor, "And we know just the navi to help."

"Who?" said Sarah.

"You remember the nebula incident three years ago right?" said Lan.

"They tried to crash an asteroid into the earth," said Sarah, "Who could forget?"

"The control system in the asteroid was controlled by an alien navi named Duo," said Lan.

"I thought Duo was the control system?" said Sarah confused.

"It turns out," said Lan, "That Duo created a navi body from his BattleForm's junk data, he left the asteroid and headed into the UnderNet just before we destroyed it."

"A little cliché isn't it," said Sarah.

"That's what happened," said MegaMan, "Two signals went up, mine and LaserMan's. We deleted LaserMan but two signals came down."

"Will he help?" said Sarah.

"He hates Darkness," said Lan, "Chances are he'll help ProtoMan to fight the DarkSoul."

Sarah ran down the corridor

"Where are you going?" yelled Lan.

"To see Duo," yelled Sarah back.

"How much trouble does she cause us?" said Lan as he ran after her.

"Too much," replied MegaMan.

Chaud saw the pair run out the hospital and grabbed Empress' PET.

"We following?" he asked. Empress nodded in reply as he ran out. In the PET she smiled.

"He's finally getting it," she said, "Maybe now he'll know why Mayl called him stupid." Chaud didn't hear as he hadn't reactivated the speakers yet.

Sarah and Lan headed to the MetroLine when Chaud pulled up in his car.

"Need a lift," he said.

Sarah grabbed some fresh clothes from the back as Lan jumped in. "Back in a min," she said heading back into the hospital, she ran out wearing the fresh clothes and jumped in the front as Chaud sped towards Yoka.

"And the point of that was?" said Lan.

"Who did most of the work in the arena when we left Lan," said Sarah, "They were covered in dirt, I can't stay in them all day."

"Where are your old ones and why didn't Chaud object?" said Lan.

"Mum has them and if you can't figure that one out then I give you too much credit," said Sarah.

Lan thought for a moment before hitting himself on the forehead.

"Upset," said Chaud.

"I'm too busy to be upset now," said Lan, "Plus, it's too late to worry about it now isn't it."

Sarah pulled out her PET and activated the phone.

"This is Hikari and Blaze requesting clearance to head to the UnderNet server at high speed," said Sarah.

"State reason for request," said the voice at the other end.

"To stop ProtoMan DS," said Sarah.

"Clearance granted," said the voice at the other end after a few moments.

"Fasten your seatbelts," said Chaud kicking the car into high speed.

"You putting the fuel on the expense account for this mission," said Sarah.

"Too right," said Chaud, "Do you realise how much fuel this burns?"

"You get about 10 miles to the gallon at this speed don't you?" said Sarah.

"How do you know that?" said Chaud.

"The amount of time you left me in here the other day," said Sarah, "I know this beauty inside and out."

They reached a small crossroads and Chaud suddenly looked confused.

"Uh," said Chaud, "I don't go to Yoka that often so I'm a little lost."

"Left," said Sarah, "Don't worry, I have maps of Electopia programmed into me, Empress can stay outside the cars systems for now."

"Thanks," said Chaud taking the left turn and speeding off.

They arrived at Yoka Inn about half an hour later. The three flashed their official badges and rushed to the boulder blocking the entrance to the server. Lan moved it out the way and they ran down and moments later Sarah and MegaMan landed in the UnderNet.

"I hate this place," said Sarah, "Always reminds me of what I almost became."

"Stay focused and don't look too much like a DarkNavi," said MegaMan.

"You serious?" said Sarah.

"Deadly," replied MegaMan as the purple navi Duo had created appeared in front of them. He looked like a DarkNavi but Sarah could tell it wasn't, but the worst thing about him wasn't his strength, it was his eyes that appeared to pierce her very soul.

"We meet again," said Duo, "Have you truly aligned yourself with Darkness MegaMan?"

"It's complicated," replied MegaMan, "I'll skip Sarah and go straight to the point…"

"We need your help to remove a navis DarkSoul," said Sarah.

"Why would you want to remove a navi from DarkSoul?" said Duo, "You are a DarkNavi yourself."

"Did I say wanted to be created like this?" said Sarah, "You're as bad as some of the humans, you assume you know the answers before you ask the questions."

"I apologise," said Duo, "Tell me Dark One, why do you want to remove this navis DarkSoul?"

"Because," said Sarah, "He's my friend."

"A good lie," said Duo, "Based on truth, but that is not it is it?"

"Yes," said Sarah.

"The truth girl," said Duo, "I will not cure him otherwise."

"I love," said Sarah looking away from Duo's piercing eyes, "I love his operator Chaud."

Duo held Sarah's face and looked into her eyes, "You speak the truth, you love this man, but I do not see how it is possible that a navi can love a human." He looked into Sarah's eyes for a while longer, "I see," he said letting go, "I will grant you the cure on the condition that it will only be used on the navi, ProtoMan was it."

"I agree," said Sarah.

"Me too," said MegaMan.

"The cure is a program that can be loaded into your buster MegaMan," said Duo, "The girl cannot wield it. It will grant you one shot to cure the DarkSoul, simply fire your buster to activate it."

"Thank you," said MegaMan as Duo handed him the program.

"Remember," said Duo as he left, "One shot only."

"Now all we have to do is find him," said MegaMan.

"No need," said Sarah jerking her thumb over her shoulder, "He's been hiding there for the past five minutes."

They turned as ProtoMan DS jumped at Sarah with a DarkSword ready, Sarah grabbed his arms to stop the attack.

"Now MegaMan," she yelled.

MegaMan activated the program and raised his Buster.

"Cleansing shot!" he yelled firing at ProtoMan DS who looked over at MegaMan with a look of malice as the shot headed straight at him.


	39. True Power Part 1

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 39 – True Power Part 1

Sarah tried to hold the struggling ProtoMan DS but he broke free leaving the cleansing shot headed towards Sarah who only just dodged it.

"Our only chance!" cried MegaMan.

"Fool!" said ProtoMan DS, "I will not be defeated that easily!"

He turned back towards Sarah and grabbed her wrists, however much she struggled she couldn't escape from his grasp.

"Listen to me ProtoMan!" cried Sarah, "You're in there somewhere I know it, you never give up that easily, you just hid until you became powerful enough to defeat the DarkSoul didn't you?"

"Your precious ProtoMan is gone forever Scyler," said ProtoMan DS, "I will enjoy doing this."

He let go with his right hand so he could activate the DarkSword, Sarah closed her eyes and looked away waiting for it to hit when ProtoMan DS stopped.

"That style," he said, "Did you gain it when…"

Sarah opened her eyes, she had been concentrating on ProtoMan so much she hadn't realised she'd changed styles.

Her armour had turned red and her brown hair had formed itself into a long ponytail, she also had a black visor covering her eyes.

ProtoMan DS let go of Sarah before he clutched his head and screamed.

_"We have to defeat Scyler then Protoman," said Chaud._

_"That's impossible; I can't defeat Scyler on my own. I stand no chance," said Protoman._

_"What do you propose then Protoman?" said Chaud._

_Protoman__ didn't respond instead he picked up Sarah's arm and knelt down. Lifting her head he placed her hand on his crest._

_"Protoman stop!" said Chaud._

_"Sorry," said Protoman, "I know you understand Chaud."_

_Sarah groggily opened her eyes. "Protoman," she said._

_"Shush, just absorb my energy," said Protoman._

_"No," said Sarah, "Don't make me unleash it."_

_"Just absorb my energy," said Protoman, "You need to stop Scyler."_

_At the mention of Scyler, Sarah's grip on his crest tightened and she began to absorb energy from Protoman. She had nearly drained him completely when she realised what she was doing._

_"Protoman!" she said letting go._

_"Don't worry about me Sarah," said Protoman, "Just stop Scyler."_

"Get out of my head!" screamed ProtoMan DS. As Sarah watched ProtoMan DS and ProtoMan fight she sensed another navi entering.

Normally she could only pick up DarkNavis but this was different, it wasn't darkness as such, just a vacuum where no Darkness existed. She realised who it was before he came out of the shadows and placed his hands onto ProtoMan DS' head.

"Duo," said Sarah, "Can't you do something for him?"

"A little," said Duo, "But he may not be strong enough to face it alone."

"Do it Duo!" shouted MegaMan, "Remove his DarkSoul!"

Duo closed his eyes and concentrated, as Sarah watched she saw the Darkness leave ProtoMan and form into a shadow like copy of ProtoMan.

The ProtoMan shadow turned to the real ProtoMan who struggled to get up.

"The winner will have control," said Duo, "That is all I can do for him."

Sarah watched anxiously as the two ProtoMan's began to battle.


	40. True Power Part 2

Megaman Battle Network – Tournament

Chapter 40 – True Power Part 2

In order to start my next fic on Monday I am doing a double Friday update (Actually late Thursday but its nearly Friday) and the Final Chapter will be uploaded on Sunday morning!

Enjoy!

* * *

The two began battle slashing with their Swords, ProtoManDS having the advantage of the DarkSword was winning easily.

"What can I do to help?" said Sarah aloud.

"What indeed Dark One?" replied Duo, "Is it not sometimes true that you must use what you hate to prove victorious?"

Sarah held out her hand and activated a DarkSword, in her hand she held one of the most powerful weapons in existence, but it's power was beyond her control sometimes and even though she couldn't go DarkSoul, she sometimes found her anger rising whilst she used it for no reason whatsoever. She sighed and then remembered something else and smiled, she knew what she could do.

"ProtoMan!" cried Sarah throwing something, "Catch!"

ProtoMan caught the item and looked at it.

"That's one large program," he said.

"It's a DarkLicense Program," yelled Sarah, "It lets you use DarkChips without any negative effects!"

"Cool," said ProtoMan turning to his DarkSoul, "DarkLicense Activate!"

"I want it back after this remember!" yelled Sarah.

The program activated and ProtoMan instantly activated a DarkSword, testing it's weight before he used it, he risked a little smile, time for some payback for stealing his body.

"Impressive," said Duo, "But incorrect."

ProtoMan and ProtoMan DS battled with the DarkSwords, ProtoMan using all his sword expertise to be on top form but the DarkSoul beat him easily due to it's specialised experience in the DarkSword.

ProtoMan lay on the floor, his DarkSword deleted and not enough energy to summon a new one.

"I've had it!" yelled Sarah running at the DarkSoul with a DarkSword in hand, she slashed and failed to be impressed by the DarkSoul when she knocked it back from the shock of been attack by someone other than ProtoMan.

"You ok," said Sarah.

"Just about," said ProtoMan, "Give me a minute here will you?"

"Correct," said Duo trying to hid the fact that he was impressed, "There's hope for you yet Dark One."

"Not fair," yelled ProtoManDS.

"Life isn't," said MegaMan firing from behind and hitting it in the back. ProtoManDS looked for a target confused when it's eyes settled on the one that started it all.

"You," growled ProtoMan DS, "You will pay!" It leapt at Duo who was too shocked to even move. The DarkSword pierced Duo as MegaMan ProtoMan and Sarah all attacked at the same time.

The DarkSoul faded and disappeared back into ProtoMan's body.

"It's over," said MegaMan.

"No it isn't," said Sarah moving over to the fallen Duo.

"Is there anything you can do?" said ProtoMan.

Sarah shook her head, "He's too badly damaged," she said, "Even Roll would have trouble."

The three looked downfallen at the loss of Duo.

"There's one thing I can do," said Sarah, "I need to be alone to do it though."

"Will it save him?" said MegaMan.

"Nothing can do that," said Sarah, "But it will ensure his power is not lost forever."

"You mean…" said ProtoMan as Sarah nodded.

"Lets go," said MegaMan, "Chaud's waiting for you anyway."

The two left Sarah and Duo alone, Sarah bent down next to Duo who was unconscious.

"I hope you know I hate doing this," said Sarah placing her hand on his chest where the crest would have been.

"Of course I do," said Duo weakly.

"Your stronger than I thought," said Sarah.

"No," said Duo, "I should not have been caught out like that."

"Don't be stupid," said Sarah, "None of us expected it either."

"Thank you, Unity," said Duo.

"You know," said Sarah.

"Of course," said Duo," I know all about you."

Sarah shook her head.

"I have a gift for you," said Duo as a bright light engulfed them both.

"A Soul Union," said Sarah.

"My power will never die," said Duo, "Through you it lives on…"

As Sarah finished absorbing data she stood up, she had expected to gain Duo's memories and something similar to his powers, but a Soul Union. As she left she thought of his final words.

"My power will never die, through you it lives on…"


	41. Forgive and Forget

MegaMan – Tournament Time

Chapter 41 – Forgive and Forget

WB: I probably am, the bad thing is with the way I write these fics I don't know what it is myself yet.

* * *

It was the day after the N1 had abruptly ended, Nebula's attack had brought the entire city to a state of panic that would pass in a few days. It wasn't noticeable unless you looked, cars seemed to stop for the smallest thing and people went around looking nervously over their shoulders.

Sarah walked to the spot where the floating arena had been and looked around, sitting a little further down the way on a patch of grass was a boy in a red jacket looking out to the sea where the arena had been, she walked up behind him.

"I thought you'd be here," she said sitting down.

"What do you want Sarah?" said Chaud picking a stone up from the pavement and throwing it into the sea.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah, "I called you a jerk yesterday and I was the jerk really, I acted without thinking and forgot that you had your own opinions on navis."

"No," said Chaud shaking his head, "I didn't think about the way you felt towards navis, being a navi yourself gave you a different view of ProtoMan from me and I should have respected that."

"Hey you pair," said ProtoMan, "Let's say you were both jerks and leave or we'll be here all day. We're all ok and that's all that matters."

"You're right," said Sarah.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments until another voice broke the silence.

"He banged his head on the hospital wall after you walked off yesterday Sarah," said Empress from the second PET on Chaud's waist. Sarah gave a small giggle as Chaud turned red.

"I think Roll wants this back," said Chaud handing Empress' PET to Sarah.

"Me too," said Sarah taking it from him.

"Oh yes," said Chaud reaching into his pocket, "ProtoMan says this is yours too." He handed a data disk to Sarah who pocketed it.

"How is he anyway?" said Sarah.

"None the worse for wear," said Chaud, "A little shaken but he'll recover."

Sarah nodded and smiled.

"So am I forgiven?"said Chaud.

"After getting us lost on the way to Yoka yesterday," said Sarah, "No way."

"Don't forget who my navigator was," said Chaud.

"Only after you went four miles in the opposite direction and then decided to ask for directions," replied Sarah. The pair just burst out laughing.

"Forgiven?" said Chaud,

"Forgiven," said Sarah.

Dr. Hikari finished typing a report of BattleStyle up in his Lab at SciLab, he had displayed everything important to the BattleStyle and how it was achieved in the report and copied it to a disk. He went upstairs and nervously knocked on the door to the office of SciLab's CEO.

"Enter," said a voice from within the office

Dr Hikari walked into the office and stood at the other side of the desk from the CEO.

"What is it Hikari?" said the CEO simply. Dr. Hikari threw the disk onto the desk where it landed in front of the CEO. The CEO picked it up and inserted it into a laptop on his desk. He read it for a few moments before removing the disk.

"This report is nearly twenty years late Hikari," said the CEO.

"I had sufficient reason to update it," said Dr. Hikari.

The CEO shook his head the broke the disk in two.

"Hikari listen to me now," said the CEO, "I want no more company time wasted on this little project involving your 'daughter'. I want all files relating to this deleted and no more company resources to be spent on this project. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Dr. Hikari with a hint of venom in his voice before turning and leaving the office.

A figure stepped out from the shadows in the back of the office.

"A shame that had to be done," said Commander Beef.

"Yes," said the CEO, "But you know as well as I do, that if Wily or someone got their hands on that research then we would be doomed."

"It won't stop his research for it, will it?" said Beef.

"No," said the CEO, "If I know him, he will do it in his own time."

Dr. Hikari sat at his computer and brought everything on BattleStyle he'd been able to find, except for the locked file he selected them all. His finger hovered over the delete button for a second before he inserted a blank disk and moved them all onto it. He made sure nothing of them remained before he left SciLab that night.

_To be continued:_

* * *

A/N: That's it for TT. Here's what's coming next. 

MegaMan Battle Network: The Greatest Challenge

Ten years on, Wily is under a life imprisionment and Scyler has been forced into the lowest levels of the UnderNet. But now Lan and Mayl must face their greatest ever challenge.


End file.
